Paw patrol: A dark era
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: The paw patrol embark on their most challenging mission yet. In an attempt to stop Sweetie, who's now being led by her new boyfriend, who is none other than Charm, who Marshall tries to remember from his past. Will the paw patrol attempt to work through their most painful mission yet? The picture is my Paw patrol OC, Drake, a military trained orphan from London. (Prototype story)
1. A pup of evil rises

**Disclaimer:** just so you know, i decided to give the paw patrol each their own destinctive personalities in this. or at least try to. while i personally disagree with this notion, i feel like some people out there find the paw patrol to be similar characters. i don't know for sure, but i'm doing this just in case. they may keep their core traits, they may not. who knows? anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Scene cuts to marshall watching tv

"Yeah, kill that dude;" Marshall said in excitement, revealing that he's watching a gruesome tv show. "Hell yeah. I love this tv show." Ryder suddenly walked in and changed the channel, frustrating marshall. "Ryder, what the hell?" He whined. "I'm watching game of thrones."

"Sorry marshall. But katie called me and said I had to watch the news;" Ryder explained, helping marshall calm down. "Fair reason."

"Breaking news adventure bay;" Katie said, revealing herself to be a reporter. "I just got live news from Barkingburg. The princess has just adopted a golden retriever from the pound. How that's news, I don't know. And I'm now going to explain why I'm the news reporter now because apparently that's filler. Anyway, I'm here with the princess now, as she decided to come here to give her new pup a name." Katie walked over to the princess. "Princess, who for some reason never had her name explained in the canon. What have you named your new dog?"

"First off, I agree with you on the news thing;" The princess said. "Second off, I decided to name him Charm. I thought it would be fitting with Sweetie's name, in spite past events." Sweetie rolls her eyes as the princess continues. "He and Sweetie have just loved each other from day one. Of course, I would have prefered to have this when I adopted charm, but hey. As I always say, take what you can get."

"We have sort of a...thing, going on;" Charm said, and then let out an evil grin towards sweetie. "Don't we Sweetie pie?

Sweetie gained an evil grin similar to charm's. "We sure do Charm basket."

"And there you have it everyone;" Katie said, as she turned back to the camera. "This is adventure bay news, and I think that charm and sweetie make a cute couple."

"It's weird;" Marshall said, sounding confused, and ryder changed the channel back. "That Charm guy looks awfully familiar."

"How so?" Ryder asked, curious to marshall's thought.

"I don't know;" Marshal admitted. "He just sort of, does."

Chase walked over to Marshall and Ryder. "Hey Ryder. Hey Marshall. What're you two talking about?"

"The princess adopted a golden retriever named Charm;" Ryder explained. "Marshall says he looks familiar."

Chase becomes interested by this information. "Hmm. Well Marshall, I wouldn't let it go to your head;" He said, showing compassion for his brother. "Maybe you'll find out when you meet him."

"Good point;" Marshall said, trying to drop the whole thing. "Wanna play pup pup boogie three?"

"Sure;" Chase said, excited to play, and he and Marshall ran off.

"I wonder where Charm came from too;" Ryder admitted, as Chase and Marshall left.

 _Scene cuts to charm gazing upon the crown_

"Ah. The crown of barkingburg;" Charm said, daydreaming for the crown to one day be his, despite it's purpose. "The symbol of royalty and the start of queendom. If only I had my hands on it. I'd be prince!

"Tell me about it;" Sweetie was seen walking up to Charm, who continues to listen to her words. "Believe me, I've tried to get the crown, AND the throne. But both of them backfired thanks to the paw patrol."

"The paw patrol;" Charm said, sounding intrigued. I've been planning on how we can outsmart them and get away with this."

"Get away with what?" Sweetie asked, and Charm chuckled seductively, showing his dark side without a second though. "Oh Sweetie pie. It's easy to why you never won. You were simply outnumbered."

Sweetie put her fingers on her face and thought for a moment, eventually seeing charm's poins. And yes, they're dogs. Clearly. "That's actually a good point;" She admitted. "But how do we fix that?"

"Well Sweetie pie, we simply don't have enough brains to stop them alone;" Charm stated, gaining a sadistic grin. "But with our intelligence and manipulation skills combined, we can wipe the floor with the worthless patrol."

"I suppose so;" Sweetie said. "I'm in. So what do we do?"

"Follow me;" Charm said, and he and Sweetie ran upstairs and into Charm's bedroom. "You see Sweetie pie, with both of us combined, it's next to impossible for the paw patrol to stop us." Charm continued to explain, as he and sweetie walked over to Charm's computer, and he started searching through it. "I calculated every single one of the paw patrol's strengths, and weaknesses. Marshall is a clumsy oaf, Chase is allergic to feathers, Rocky loathes getting wet, and so on so on. We can use these to our advantages later down the road for when they try to stop us. And if we do this right, then the world is ours."

"Ooh;" Sweetie said in a pursuaded trance. "I like the sound of that Charm basket. So what's the plan to steal the crown and throne?"

"I have a plan for that as well;" Charm said, and cupped his paws together. "We'll convince the princess to let us visit the paw patrol and convince them that we're friends. If we can persuade them correctly, then we'll be able to sneak into the paw patrol tower's control unit as well as buy enough time to take control of the paw patroller."

"Never thought I'd be on board with going on that thing again;" Sweetie said, remembering the last ride she had on the paw patroller, thanks to a gadget made by Rocky himself. "So what else?"

"After we get the paw patroller, we'll disable every sense of electricity that can stop us from moving;" Charm explained. "Then we'll travel the world until we find the perfect place for the throne."

"Well we can cross the jungle and the arctic off the list" Sweetie said, once again, remembering a past event with the paw patrol. "I went to both of those places and neither one of them is fitting."

"Very well then. Let's set our plan into action."

"Let's hope she goes through with it."

The princess walked into Charm's room, looking happy. "Hey Charm. Hey Sweetie. I just got a call from Ryder, and he just told me that he'd really like to have us over."

Charm and sweetie look at each other and then back at the princess, hiding their joy at their plan going so smoothly so suddenly. "You don't say. Tell him we accept."

"The princess nodded. "I'll do that." The princess walked off, and charm chuckled evilly. "That went a lot easier than I previously expected."

"Agreed;" Sweetie said, then wanting to get straight to the point. "But now we'll need some hacking gadgets."

"Got that part covered;" Charm said, and he pressed a button revealing, multiple hacking tools and weapons.

Sweetie becomes even more lovestruck by charm's weapon collection. "I knew there was a reason we were smitten for each other."

"As did I sweetie pie;" Charm said, sneering. "Now let's get to work."

"Agreed." Sweetie said, as she and charm started getting gadgets, and charm sneaks a small item into his suit.

 _Scene cuts to marshall washing is fire truck as chase walks over to him_

"Hey Marshall;" Marshall looked at Chase. "Hey Chase;"

"Ryder told me to tell everyone that the princess is coming with Charm and Sweetie;" Chase explained.

Marshall finished washing his fire truck, surprised by this information. "You don't say. You think Charm will like us?

"Maybe;" Chase said, and then became suspicious. "I Think he's the reason Ryder planned this."

"Well I sure hope he likes us. He seems to be a lot better than Sweetie's fat ass, Or at better than Sweetie before they started dating."

"Trust me Marshall. Charm won't be anything like sweetie's 'fat ass'. Chase said, acting snarky at Marshall's joke on Sweetie. "It'll all go by really fast."

"Exactly;" Chase and Marshall looked to see Skye walking over to them. "Honestly though, I don't know what to say about Sweetie and how she's changed and all that. Seems awfully suspicious."

"She has a point;" Marshall said and then he pulled out a fire hat from his house.

"I know. that's why I put security cameras all over the tower;" Chase explained, showing Skye to like the idea, and Marshall worried about something.

"Smart move;" Skye said.

"Wait, wait. They weren't set up BEFORE the visit was scheduled right?" Marshall asked, hoping for chase to say otherwise.

Chase nodded his head no. "No. didn't have any use for them back then."

"Phew;" Marshall said, and then Skye looked at Chase. "He took a crap in Ryder's bed one time.

"Oh." Skye said, and Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Forget the crap guys;" Marshall said. "If Charm WAS someone from my past, which I'm just hammering in for story focus, then I'm gonna find out."

Chase nodded, and high fived Marshall. "And you still remember my promise to you, right? I plan to keep it. Even now."

Marshall rolls his eyes while smiling. "I remember you big baby."

 _Scene cuts to the princess arriving at the paw patrol tower_

The princess stepped out of the car and Charm and Sweetie followed her

"Remember Sweetie pie;" Charm whispered to his lover and new partner in crime. "We don't want to reveal anything. That's what resulted in your first defeat."

"Right;" Sweetie whispered, and Ryder opened the door as the princess arrived

"Hello Ryder;" The princess said. "I brought Charm and Sweetie just like we planned."

"Glad to hear;" Ryder said, with Charm eyeing him. "We'll watch them until you get back."

"I know you will;" The princess said with confidence. "See you then."

"Bye princess;" Ryder said, as the princess walked off and Charm and Sweetie walked into the tower.

"So this is the paw patrol tower;" Charm said. "It's so much bigger in person."

"Agreed;" Sweetie said, and then the pups ran over to greet Charm and Sweetie.

"Well you six are certainly energetic;" Charm said in a comical way.

"Only the most fun for royalty;" Marshall said, focusing more on charm, much to sweetie not caring.

"We can see that;" Sweetie said.

"You two will love it here;" Rocky said.

"Cmon. Let me show you guys around;" Chase said in an enthusiastic

"If you insist;" Charm said, hiding his and Sweetie's plan to steal the patroller.

"I'm in;" Sweetie replied, agreeing with Charm, and then they followed chase

 _Scene cuts to charm walking over to sweetie who is sleeping on the couch_

"Psst. Sweetie pie;" Sweetie woke up at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "Yes Charm basket? Are you ready?"

"I was born ready;" Charm said, helping Sweetie off the couch. "Follow me. I know where the security room is."

Marshall saw Charm and Sweetie sneaking off and followed them, curious to what they were up to. Charm and Sweetie arrived at the security room, much to Marshall's surprise.

"You got the lock picking equipment?" Charm asked, and Sweetie nodded and pulled out a paper clip and a screwdriver, and then handed it to Charm. "Brilliant."

"What are you two doing?" Charm and Sweetie see Marshall standing away from them. Knowing that he would interfere with their plans, they stuck to not saying a word about them. "None of your business oaf. Now get back in your sleeping bag before I make you trip over it, 'accidentally'."

Sweetie picked the lock and then pumped her fist. "Yes. I got it."

Charm sneered to Marshall, showing that he was going to defeat him. "Face it Marshall. You can't defeat us. You could beat sweetie just fine before, but with me leading her, you're all fucked up." Charm laughed maniacally and marshall tackled him, wanting some answers. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Like I said. None of your business." Charm said, and then he kicked a pissed Marshall off of him and into the couch. Marshall ran after Charm, only for charm to enter the control room and lock the door, just before Marshall could enter, much to the dalmatians anger. "Damn it!"

"Face it Marshall;" Charm said, as he walked over to Sweetie. "Me and Sweetie are too good of a team."

Sweetie was seen looking over the computer, struggling to find out what to do. "It requires some sort of code to activate it. What could it be?"

"I have an idea;" Charm replied in a devious fashion, and then Sweetie watched Charm type in a code. Charm was able to get the code perfectly, much to Marshall's shock. "Paw patrol is on a roll. So misleading for this event, but hey. When you're taking over the patroller, and shutting off the power of the paw patrol tower, you take what you can get."

"That's what they're planning;" Marshall thought inside his head, fearing for the worst. And rightfully so. "I knew something was up when Sweetie was in love with him."

Charm kicked the door open and ran off with Sweetie, waking everyone up. At that moment, Charm decided to reveal his true nature. "So long loser patrol!" Charm cackled as he and Sweetie ran outside, much to everyone's confusion.

"Where are THEY going?" Chase asked, wanting to know what happened.

Charm and sweetie arrived at the patroller just as the paw patrol arrived to apprehend them.

"Hands down charm!" Rubble shouted, and Zuma backed him up. "What are you and Sweetie up to?"

"You see paw patrol, before Charm came along, I couldn't beat you;" Sweetie explained, and then looked at charm, who continued for her. "But as long as she follows my lead, she will vanquish every single one of you."

"We should've known;" Skye said, furious with Charm and Sweetie, and at the same time dissapointed in herself for believing them to begin with. 'You two won't get away with this."

"On the contrary Skye, we just have;" Charm said, and Marshall got mad, as Charm laughed maniacally. Marshall knew that he had to do something and and charged at Charm, who Pulled out a pocket knife and stabs marshall in the ribcage. Marshall screamed in pain. The cold stab of Charm's knife was more than painful to him. Never experiencing such pain in his life, Marshall had no idea what to do, and he collapsed to the ground, with blood dripping from him.

"Whoops;" Charm said, and then he sneered at Marshall's pain. "My paw must've slipped."

"Marshall!" Chase cried.

"Dude!" Zume shouted.

"Save your breath paw patrol;" Charm said, mocking the paw patrol. "I don't hold back."

Charm walked into the patroller while laughing maniacally, and the door closed, as the patroller took off. Chase and the others ran over to Marshall, with Chase feeling terrible for being unable to keep his promise to his brother. "Marshall. Please be okay."

"Dude. He stabbed me in the ribs;" Marshall said in a cynical fashion, and then Chase paused for a moment and realized how stupid his statement was. "Good point."

"We may not have known Charm for long, but one things for sure;" Skye said, finding an intense hatred for their latest enemy. "Sweetie's bad, but Charm is pure evil."

 _Scene cuts to ryder placing marshall in bed as the military comes_

"Ryder. We heard about what happened;" The first soldier said, and then got to the point. "Where did Charm and Sweetie head off to?"

"Sorry to say, but we don't know;" Ryder responded.

"They hopped into the patroller first chance they got and just...bolted;" Zuma said, worrying for what could happen.

"Damn;" The second soldier cursed. "He got away from us again."

"Again? What do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"You see ryder, Charm isn't Charm's real name;" The first soldier said. "His real name, is Dark."

"Dark. So THAT'S where I heard his name from;" Marshall said, remembering more from his past. "But why did he stab me?"

"He's only the most despicable being in all of canine life;" The first soldier explained. "Hell, he'd even go as far as to drive people to suicide."

"That's how he got rid of half of the dogs at the pound;" The second soldier added. "Or at least the last few of them."

Chase became shocked by what Charm has done in the past. "That kid, is beyond cruel."

"Yeah. No kidding;" Skye greed.

"Is there any way to stop him?" Rocky asked. "Because there's no way we're letting him get away with this."

"The only way we can find them Rocky, is to track them down;" Ryder said, but then sighed, knowing they have no way of doing so. "But without the patroller it's going to be a lot harder to find them."

"You can fly with us;" The first soldier said, offering them a ride. "We actually have a helicopter that can turn into a safe house."

"You do now;" Rubble said, liking the sound of that.

"What're the odds of today?" Skye asked.

"Well as long as it's to save Marshall, we'll take it;" Chase said, and Skye nodded. "That's right."

Ryder stood up, more then ready to put a stop to Charm and Sweetie. "Alright then. Paw patrol, is on a roll."

 _Scene cuts to the paw patrol flying with the military_

"Marshall? How you holding up?" Ryder asked, hoping for Marshall to be okay.

"Not so well;" Marshall said, fearing for what could happen next. "Am I gonna stop breathing?"

"Well stop breathing somewhere else;" Rocky said in a cynical fashion.

"Ahem?" Skye said, clearly annoyed by Rocky's comment.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying. If we wanna stop Charm and Sweetie, then the last thing we want to do is be depressed by Marshall's death."

Rubble shrugged, confused on how to take it. "He has a point."

"Well at least show that you care;" Skye said, and Rocky got pissed.

"And who the hell are you to say I don't?" Rocky asked, wanting an answer.

"I'm not saying that at all;" Skye said. "I'm just saying that the way you said it is pretty insensitive."

"I honestly doubt that my words will make Marshall feel any worse than the pain has;" Rocky said, pointing out how much blood he lost from the stabbing.

Chase growled, becoming protective over Rocky's cynical attitude, and Zuma consulted him. "Calm down Chase. He's clearly not being malicious."

"Well it sounds like it;" Chase said, glaring at Rocky who rolled his eyes.

"I just hope we find them soon;" Rubble said, worrying about what Charm and Sweetie are capable of together. "I didn't think Charm would go as far as to stab one of us."

"Knowing sweetie, she obviously chose him for his malicious vibe;" Skye said, pointing out Sweetie's past encounters with the paw patrol. "And from what I can gather, he's nothing more than a pure sadist who wants the world in his paws."

"Would asking you out make me malicious?" Chase asked, chuckling nervously, and Skye brought Chase in for a kiss, lasting for at least three seconds. Skye then decided to joke around a bit. "Like we weren't already dating." Chase became lovestruck at Skye's statement, impressing everyone else with how good Skye did what she did.

"Dang, Skye is badass;" Rocky said, more than surprised by Skye's bad girl nature.

"Is it wrong that I have a boner right now?" Zuma asked, and Marshall chuckled. "Only if you're gay.

Zuma looked at Marshall with a blank face. "I slapped Everest's ass last night."

"What!?" Marshall shouted, instantly becoming pissed.

"Relax Marshall;" Ryder said. "He's just kidding."

"He'd better be;" Marshall said in a threatening tone.

"Well we're going to pick her and tracker up later;" Skye said, trying to calm Marshall down. "So it's a win win situation."

"True that;"

The sound of a british child surprised the paw patrol. "Huh?"

A kid who's about six years old was seen jumping on the helicopter, smiling with a confident look as he saw the paw patrol. "And I'm not gonna miss any of it."

 _Scene cuts to Charm and Sweetie flying to barkingburg to steal the castle_

"Ready Sweetie pie?" Charm asked, ready for the plan to commence.

"Ready Charm basket;" Sweetie answered, more than ready to get started.

Charm and sweetie flew down to the castle, much to the princess's surprise. Not knowing it was her dogs, she walked over to see what the paw patrol wanted "The paw patrol? What are they doing here?" The princess ran outside, as Charm walked out with a knock out ray, leaving the princess surprised. "Charm? Sweetie? What are you two doing with the paw patroller?"

Charm zapped the princess out with the knock out ray and then looked at the castle. "It's beautiful, isn't it Sweetie pie?"

Sweetie walked up to Charm, both of them becoming devious. "Indeed it is Charm basket."

Charm and sweetie walked inside the castle just as paw patrol the girl with the golden throne plays.

Charm laughed maniacally.

Charm:(singing)We're the ones, with the crown and the throne.

Sweetie:(singing)With hearts cold as ice. We're more naughty than nice.

Charm:(singing)It truly is amazing to feel like royalty.

Charm jumped on top of the throne.

Charm:(singing)It's unbelievable but it finally happened.

Sweetie:(singing)We finally got what we wanted.

Charm:(singing)And now we have…

Sweetie:(singing)The crown and the throne.

Sweetie jumped on the throne with Charm, the two finishing the song together

Charm and sweetie:(singing)the world in our paws alone!

Charm pressed a button that sealed off the castle and revealed a jewel, making Sweetie amazed at it's reveal.

"Wow;" Sweetie said in amazement, and she walked over to the jewel with Charm.

"You see Sweetie pie? This is the real treasure. The jewel of Barkingburg;" Charm said, showing the jewel to his beloved. "Where the jewel goes, the castle follows."

"Charm basket;" Sweetie said, amazed by the plan. "This is genius!"

Charm smiled evilly, overjoyed that the plan was working out

 _Scene cuts to Ryder and the others talking with the mysterious kid_

"Who are you?" Ryder asked, confused by the child's sudden appearence.

"The names Drake;" Drake said, introducing himself. "I'm guessing you're after Charm and Sweetie too?"

"We sure are;" Ryder answered. "Not only did they steal the patroller, they also stabbed Marshall."

"He still has the blood to prove it;" Rocky said, wanting to lick the blood, but restraining himself.

"Anyway, I came here to help you guys deal with them;" Drake said, explaining that he wanted to take them down as well. "I'm pretty experienced so I know what's up."

"Thanks for the offer drake, but how can you help us?" Ryder asked. "You don't look like you did any training."

"Trust me Ryder. I'm a lot stronger than I look;" Drake said in a semi-cocky way. "And I should know. I've been after Charm for a while now."

"How come?" Skye asked, and became worried when Drake let out a sigh of pain.

"Me and him have a history;" Drake said in a sorrow tone. "In case you guys didn't know, the princess wasn't the first one to adopt him;" Drake then sighed, hating on his past. "Mine was."

"What!?" The paw patrol all said, shocked by this sudden news."

"It's true;" Drake said. "Me and my family adopted him when I was a normal kid back in england."

"You don't say;" Ryder said, interested in this information. "What does that have to do with this though?"

"You see Ryder, Charm isn't a normal dog, as you all witnessed;" Drake said, clenching his fist in hatred. "He's a ruthless tyrant who'll do anything to get what he wants. Even if it means murder."

"Murder?" Marshall said, horrified, but also curious to if Drake was hinting to something from his past. "Who did he kill?"

"Can we still find the bodies?" Rocky asked, and then Chase put his friend's paw down. "They're probably decayed by now Rocky." "That adds to the effect."

Drake smiles at Rocky's bravery to be himself. "I like the mixed breed. Not caring what others say, and just being him. I like that in someone."

"Well Rocky is known for being the dark one;" Ryder said.

"Interesting;" Drake said, remembering how Rocky is in the show, remembering him as the kind and smart one of the group. Drake then got back to the reason he came. "Anyway, a week or two after my family adopted Charm, he broke into my parents room and slit their throats."

"That dark huh?" Ryder said, getting a hint to what they were up against.

"Yeah;" Drake said. I was able to grab my sister, who was two and a half at the time. now she's a five year old in training. I was able to pass my training at about age four, which was my age when the military picked us up, don't ask how. Took a month or two."

"So you're six and a half, right?" Zuma asked.

"That's the age of our friend Alex;" Rubble pointed out.

"I see;" Drake said, and then got back on track. "Continuing on, we traveled for a few weeks before we found a military sighting. It was bloody sure, But it led us to the military. And from there on out, the military took us in after i explained what happened, as they saw some use in us. And I'm now their best child fighter."

"I figured;" Rocky said, pointing to Drake's military armor headband. "Your headband is the perfect form."

"How do you know about his headband Rocky?" Marshall asked, curious to Rocky's knowledge.

"I watched enough military shows where people shoot the crap out of each other to know what goes on;" Rocky said.

"So I'm going to help you guys stop them now;" Drake said, showing that he wasn't going down without a fight. "And don't try to stop me."

"If you say so;" Ryder said, respecting Drake's wishes.

"Good;" Drake said in a positive tone. "I can tell we're going to get along." Drake walked up to the front, glad to see that he was aloud on board. "Get along well indeed."

To be continued


	2. Military arrival

Paw patrol Mission paw: military arrival

 _Scene cuts to the paw patrol flying in the helicopter_

"So what do you guys think is up with that Drake guy?" Chase asked, seeming cautious of Drake. "He seems pretty dark don't you think?"

"Yeah, he does;" Marshall admitted. But I'm sure he's not all that bad. After all, he IS helping us."

"Yeah. Fair point;" Chase agreed.

"I'm gonna go talk to him;" Rocky said, and then he started to walk off but Ryder stopped him.

"Hold on Rocky. He doesn't seem like someone we should mess with;" Ryder said, wanting to savor the small talk. "Let's save the talking for later."

"Please Ryder. I know what I'm doing;" Rocky said in a confident way. "And in a way...I can relate to him."

Ryder saw Rocky's point and let him walk off and Rocky walked up to Drake, who was sitting up front. "Mind if I sit here?"

Drake looked at Rocky "Not at all."

Rocky saw down next to Drake and then thought to himself. "Alright. So this kid is obviously super serious, so I think i should just jump to the point." Rocky looked at Drake, who he spoke aloud to. "So Drake, I was wondering. What exactly did you mean by what you said about charm?"

"Classified;" Drake said, not playing any games. "Let's just say that Charm's been under some powerful training methods."

"You don't say;" Rocky said in an excited way, loving a good challenge. "Well I just want you to know, that you're not alone." Rocky frowned, as he remembered his past life. "I lost MY parents early in my life too."

Drake became surprised by Rocky's sudden sympathy. "You did?"

"Yeah, and it sure was tragic;" Rocky said, holding back his tears rather well. "Just thought you should know that you're not alone."

"I figured;" Drake said. "But I'm not going to stop until I kill Charm."

"Well I don't think we should go THAT far;" Rocky said. "We should hear him out first."

"Pssh. Fine;" Drake said finding Rocky's softness rather boring, and then he looked out the window. "You sure are soft. But I know we'll get along."

Rocky smiled "Thanks. And I'm not as soft as I made myself out to be here. I've always been the cynical one of the group. Some people just hate death even as a last resort. Such babies."

"Ha. Truth right there." Drake said in a snarky yet serious manner, and then saw that they were going to Everest's place and signaled Rocky to go back to Ryder. Rocky nodded and ran back to Ryder, giving drake his space. Drake looked out the window and put on a menacing and vengeful face.

 _Scene cuts to Ryder and the others arriving at Everest's place_

"Alright guys. We're here;" Ryder said, as Jake and everest walked over to the helicopter.

"Hey guys;" Jake greeted. "You finally made it."

"We had to tend to Marshall's injuries on the way here;" Rocky said and then made a playful insult towards his dalmatian friend. "Can't blame him for being a baby though."

Everest jumped on the helicopter and Skye fist bumped her, leading to the two talking in synchronization. "Girl power to the max."

"We'll be back as soon as we can Jake;" Ryder said. "We just have to stop Charm and Sweetie."

"That's cool Ryder;" Jake said, having confidence in Everest's survival. "I'll just be chillin here till you get back."

"Fine with us."

"Later Jake;" Rocky said, giving a peace sign.

"Later Rocky;" Jake said. "Tell the others I said good luck."

"Kay."

The helicopter took off and Ryder and Rocky walk over to the others. "Jake said good luck."

"Well thanks to him then;" Rubble said.

"Did you really have to say I was being a baby?" Marshall whined, hurt by Rocky's comment towards him.

Rocky shrugged and Everest walked over to Marshall, making him lovestruck.

"How are you feeling Marshall?" Everest asked, and Marshall looked at her and they blushed.

"Not so well;" Marshall said, too lovestruck to express the pain. "But it's better now that you're here."

Rubble and Rocky snickered, finding humor in Marshall's idiotic behavior, only for Chase and Zuma to smack their heads. "Hey!"

"Now we just need Tracker, right?"

"Sure do." Ryder responded. "Next stop is the jungle."

'This is gonna be so cool;" Everest said, excited to go to the jungle. "I don't think I've ever met Tracker before."

"You'll really like him Everest;" Marshall assured her. "He's small, but he's brave. Well..unless you catch him in a dark cave."

"Or any cave;" Rocky added.

"Or anything dark;" Chase said.

"Everest is so hot;" Marshall thought to himself, wanting to get the strength to ask her out like Chase did Everest. "I wish I could ask her out." Marshall's injuries kicked in again and Rocky looked at Marshall with concern, wondering if his comments towards him were worth it.

 _Scene cuts to Charm and Sweetie flying through the air in the patroller_

"Just think about it Sweetie pie. We finally have the castle of Barkinburg;" Charm said with an evil grin, clearly excited to rule a land. "This is SO much better than just the crown."

"Agreed Charm basket;" Sweetie agreed. "I'm so glad you decided to join me in this."

"Oh, right. Here's the thing. You joined me;" Charm declared. "So you do what I say."

"Oh. I see;" Sweetie said, surprised by this. "Well I suppose, as long as we still have the castle."

"Why of course we do;" Charm said. "I was able to shrink it up and stop it from getting to big." Charm showed Sweetie the castle of Barkingburg, to which she admired. Just then Charm and Sweetie got a call and Charm went to answer it. "Yes worthless being?"

"Listen here Charm;" A military pilot said. "We're coming after you, one way or another." Charm yawned as the pilot continued, finding it to be able to bore people to death. "You may think you've won this game, but we have powerful enforcements on our side. So no matter what, you're done for."

"Boring!" Charm said n a cocky manner. "Here's what I think about that." Charm sat on the call communicator and then farted on it for three seconds and Sweetie covered her nose once she smelt it.

"Ugh. Charm basket, that smells like rotten fish;" Sweetie said, utterly revolted by her boyfriend's gas bomb. "And you know I hate fish."

"Can it Sweetie pie. I'm disrespecting;" Charm said in a disrespectful tone.

"Whatever;" Sweetie said. "If you're going to fart in order to show your disrespect for the authority" (Points to a window. "Then at least crack open a window."

"Fine;" Charm growled, as he opened a window slightly and Sweetie puts her paws down, relieved of the rotten fish smell from Charm's butt leaving her nostrils.

"That's better;" Sweetie said. "I'd rather have your ass WITHOUT fish smells."

Charm saw back down in his chair and Drake grabbed the controller, showing a serious face that means business. "We're coming for you Charm!"

Charm became shocked to see an old enemy. "Drake!?"

"Or should I say-" Charm hung up in an instant, knowing what Drake was about to do.

"Who was that?" Sweetie asked, sounding cautious. "He sounded vengeful."

"Just an old enemy of mine;" Charm said, wanting to keep a low profile. "Let's keep our guard up."

"Agreed;" Sweetie said, and Charm looked at the castle of barkingburg and grinned evilly.

 _Scene cuts to Ryder and the others arriving in the jungle_

"We're here guys;" Ryder announced, leaving Rocky relieved at the long journey. "Finally. Now I can go punch Charm in the face."

"We'll have to disable his defenses first;" Skye pointed out. "He seems like someone who's willing to plan ahead."

"Skye is right;" Chase agreed. "We can't just attack head on."

Tracker ran over to the helicopter, excited to see the paw patrol. "Hello paw patrol. It's great to see you again."

"Same here Tracker;" Ryder agreed.

"I would've come faster, but I was helping Carlos find a lost artifact;" Tracker explained. "Now he's scanning it."

"Sounds cool;" Rocky said, and then hoped for it to be something cool. "If it's a skull, can I check it out?"

Tracker laughed a bit at Rocky's statement. "Sure thing Rocky." Tracker jumped onto the helicopter, which then took off.

"Hey Tracker;" Marshall greeted the young pup.

"Hey;" Chase said.

"Hi guys;" Tracker said, excited to start the mission. "Ready to stop this Charm guy, who's apparently really dangerous."

Everest leaned over to Skye with a smile on her face, and then whispered into Skye's ear "Is it wrong that I think he's adorable?"

"Not at all;" Skye whispered back. "It's a known fact.

Drake walked over to the paw patrol. "So you two are the members that don't live at the tower?"

"Yep;" Everest said.

"That's us;" Tracker said.

"Well do you best to help me get Charm's blood;" Drake said, and then clenched his fist in slight anger. "He should die for what he did."

Tracker looked at Rocky, who then gave him a short explination. "Something about his family."

"Oh."

The helicopter took off and Drake began to explain his plans. "Alright. So when we get to the base, I'm going to train all of you to be the best agent dogs you can be." The pups seemed excited by what Drake had just announced. "That way you can't mess up even if you tried."

"Does Marshall have to do it?" Rocky asked, sounding sort of worried. "I mean, he's sort of…"

"We can wait until he's healed;" Drake said in an assured tone, relieving Rocky. "Good. Cause if we didn't, It'd just make his injuries worse."

"My point exactly;" Drake agreed, and then he tapped the side of the helicopter and it sped up.

 _Scene cuts to Charm and Sweetie arriving at the top of a mountain_

"We're here Sweetie pie;" Charm said with joy, and then pointed to the castel. "Grab the castle."

Sweetie nodded and grabbed the castle, as Charm opened the door and they walked out. Charm started admiring the mountain, finding it to be a great place to live. "Just think about it Sweetie pie. Everyone, adoring us from along the distance. It will be splendid."

"Indeed it will;" Sweetie agreed.

Charm and Sweetie arrived in town and stood in front of a statue. "Attention residents of this town!" Everyone in sight looked at Charm and Sweetie, the former then spoke in a cocky way. "I am your new king. And Sweetie here is your new queen."

"Charmed to take over this land;" Sweetie said, as she leaned on Charm.

The residents started laughing, much to Charm's infuriation, as someone spoke up. "Aren't you two adorable? Now what makes you think you can take over our land?"

"This;" Charm said, and then he activated the castle grower and made the castle grow to monstrous size. The residents watched, as Charm and Sweetie stand on top of the castle, looking down on their minions.

"Looks like some wimps decided to toughen up;" Charm said in an even more cocky tone.

"Now bow down to me and Charm or die!" Sweetie threatened the town, who then spoke one at a time. "We will be of every service to you king Charm and queen Sweetie. We're sorry for doubting you."

"Better;" Charm said, and then sneered. "And apology denied, because you'll be our slaves."

"And we have plenty of demands;" Sweetie said in a cheery tone.

"First off, we want a statue of us in the center of town!" Charm demanded.

"And then we want all of your food, no exceptions!" Sweetie ordered.

Charm then pulled out a knife and licked the sharp part, showing that he was serious. "And anyone who disobeys us shall die!"

The residents got to work on making the statue and gathering the food.

"And don't think I'm afraid of doing anything to you!" Charm said in a dark tone. "Torture, wrist slitting, you name the punishment I choose, and you shan't ignore it!"

"Now speed up before you're all executed!" Sweetie added in, and the residents sped up and Charm and Sweetie admire their new royalty.

 _Scene cuts to the helicopter arriving at the base_

"We're here;" Drake informed the others, and Ryder and the paw patrol jumped out of the helicopter. The paw patrol looked in awe at the base.

"Wow;" Chase said in awe.

"So cool;" Zuma said.

"So this is where you and your sister grew up?" Rubble asked.

"Sure is;" Drake said, having fond memoried of the place. "It's not exactly the most comfy home, but it'll help us out until we stop Charm and Sweetie."

"I still wanna get back at Charm for stabbing me;" Marshall said, still wanting to remember Charm. "And for trying to make people miserable."

"Dude. with the state you're in, you'll just get yourself more hurt;" Rocky said, and then Chase joined in, insulted by Rocky's words. "Rocky, he doesn't have to know that." Rocky then retaliated. "I'm just saying Chase. I don't wanna see him die."

"Rocky's right Chase;" Marshall said, knowing he needed to rest. "It's best to let my wound heal."

"We actually do have an infirmary in the base;" Drake informed Marshall. "They could tend to your wound."

Marshall smiled, appriciating Drake's offer. "Thanks Drake."

"So does this place have a restaurant?" Rubble asked.

"Not exactly a restaurant necessarily, but we DO have a cafeteria;" Drake said, and then looked at Chase and Skye. "And a romantic setting. Hint hint."

Chase blushed, as Skye leaned over to him. "Better not spoil our date Chase."

Chase smiled love sickeningly, and then Drake got to the point. "Anyway, we should get to training."

Ryder and the others walked over to the base, and Ryder went to thank Drake. "Thanks again for helping us Drake. This is a situation that even we can't handle alone."

"No problem Ryder;" Drake said, and then thought about his sister. "Just promise not to get my sister involved. She's not exactly...confident."

"We'll try our best;" Rocky said, not making any promises. "But when we need reinforcements."

"I suppose;" Drake said, and then he sighed of dark thoughts. "Anyway, before we get started, I should show you guys your rooms. Follow me to the hotel."

"You have a hotel!?" Zuma shouted.

"This had better not be a dream!" Tracker joined in, and then Zuma and Tracker looked at each other and spoke in sync. "Messes to get away with!" Zuma and Tracker ran off laughing and Everest rolled her eyes. "Boys are so immature."

"Um...we're right here;" Chase pointed out, and Everest shrugged. "I know."

"Cmon guys;" Drake said, not wanting to get a leak anywhere. "Let's catch up with them before they decide to pee on the carpet."

"Let's hope they don't;" Ryder said in a stern, yet calm tone, and he and the others followed Drake

 _Scene cuts to Drake leading the paw patrol to their rooms_

"Well guys, here's where you'll be staying;" Drake said, and then walked over to Marshall's room. "Marshall's room first." Drake opened the door to Marshall's room and it appeared to be a medical room. "Is this because of my ribcage wound?"

"Well, yeah. That, and it could increase your skills as a medic;" Drake said, as Ryder put Marshall in his bed and signaled that he'll check on him later. Ryder then walked off with the others, as Drake showed Everest her room. "Everest, you'll have the room next to him." Drake opened the door to Everest's room and she walked inside

"Not too big, but I can make it work;" Everest said in a positive tone. "Thanks Drake."

Drake nodded and walked off with the rest of the paw patrol, introducing Chase and Skye to their room. "Chase, Skye, you two will be staying in here." Drake opened the door to Chase and Skye's room and they walked inside.

"You think the fact that we keep coincidentally getting paired up is cool, or weird?" Chase asked, and Skye giggled a bit, while also getting horny. "Little of both." Skye then grabbed Chase by his collar. "Thanks Drake. We'll be ready for training."

Drake nodded and walked off with everyone else, introducing Tracker to hsi room. "Tracker, I know how much you enjoy treasure from what Ryder told me. So I took the liberty of giving you this room." Drake opened the door to Rracker's room and Rracker ran in when he saw the artifacts. "Wow! It's amazing!" Tracker then looked at the artifacts one by one. "Thanks Drake. I've never seen so many!"

"My family was rich, so I got a huge inheritance;" Drake said in a somewhat cocky tone.

"Well they sure did have a lot of money;" Ryder said in amazement.

"They sure did;" Drake said, and then walked off with the rest of the paw patrol, showing Zuma his room. "Zuma, this is your room." Drake opened the door to Zuma's room and Zuma walked in. "Thanks Drake. This is totally cool of you."

Drake nodded and walked off with the others, showing Rubble his room. "Rubble, this is your room." Drake opened the door to Rubble's room.

"Thanks Drake;" Rubble said in an appriciative tone, and then he walked into the room and Drake walked off with Ryder and Rocky, the ladder wanting to know where HIS room was. "So Drake, where's my room?"

"We'll get to it soon Rocky;" Drake assured the mixed breed, and then the three walked down the hall and arrived at a door. "Actually, we just did." Drake opened the door to Rocky's room and Rocky walked in, amazed by all the skeleton and death metal stuff. "Wow. It's awesome. So many skull's. And...is that a linkin park poster?"

Drake nodded his head yes, making Rocky look in amazement. "Wow. Thanks Drake. This is so cool."

"It seems like he picked rooms that were linked to the paw patrol members personalities;" Ryder said, staisfied by Drake's choiced.

"That's essentially it;" Drake admitted. "You guys can keep these rooms whenever you need to stop a threat that's too huge for you to handle alone. So for now, relax. We'll begin training soon."

"Will do;" Rocky said, and then got ready to stink up his room and rock out. "I'm gonna own training."

Rocky plugged in his earphones and started listening to linkin park new divide.

"Glad to know I have some stuff in common with Rocky;" Drake said.

Rocky then ripped a three second fart that smelled like rotten eggs (Brrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaat)

Drake and Ryder covered their noses, with Drake barely phazed by Rocky's gas bomb. "Anyway, let's go to your room Ryder."

"Alright;" Ryder said and then he walked off with Drake, wanting to get away from the scent.

 _Scene cuts to Charm and Sweetie adoring their new lives as they get a call_

"I got it Sweetie pie;" Charm said, and then he answerd the call. "Yes?" Drake appeared on the screen, this time, meeting a rather calm and collected Charm. "Oh. It's you. What exactly do you want?"

"Don't play games with me Charm;" Drake said in a menocing tone. "You know why I'm calling."

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't;" Charm said, acting like he doesn't know a thing. "Now make it quick. I have a life to get back to."

"We all do;" Drake admitted. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm training the paw patrol personally, and I expect you to put up a good fight."

Charm chuckled maniacally, finding Charm's challenge to be rather pathetic. "Of course. I'll be messing with the townspeople starting tomorrow anyway. So go ahead and be the imbecile you always were." Drake got enraged but calmed himself down, clenching his fist in anger, leading to Charm making fun of him. "Oh. Someone's mad. Shall I call the therapist?"

"No need for a therapist;" Drake said, tired of playing around with his arch-nemesis's games, as well as slamming his fists on the table. "Just prepare yourself Charm. I will have your head."

Charm rolled his eyes and hung up, brushing off that last statement. Sweetie looked at Charm, wanting to know who he was talking to."Who was that Charm basket?"

"Just some idiot I manipulated a while back;" Charm said. "He says he'll 'have my head'. I'd love to see THAT happen." Charm got off of his throne, laughing at the fact of Drake acting tough. "Keep our slaves busy Sweetie pie. I have some messing with to do."

"You can count on it;" Sweetie said, and then Charm walked off and Sweetie takes a bite out of a cupcake and spat it into the chef's face, enraged at the orders being tampered with. "You forgot the filling!" Sweetie slammed the plate on the floor like a four year old temper tantrum, and then turned to the chef in a fit of rage, pointing to the terrified human. "Make them again." Charm walked out of his castle with a menacing grin on his face, glad to see his plans working.

 _Scene cuts to Drake training the paw patrol_

Skye passed the acrobatics segment with ease, showing off her skills on the course. Everest charged through the blizzard segment, being rather used to the cold. Chase walked through the spy segment and finishes without being harmed, revealing his skills as a spy pup. Zuma passed the waves section with few drops of water on him, shaking them off with joy. Rocky makes it through the scar for life segment, without being scared of any of the stuff in there, showing his bravery. Rubble passed the dirt segment and worked through every obstacle, ready for more. Tracker finished the treasure segment and found the artifact just in time, showing his treasure hunting skills. Drake and Ryder are seen relaxing as they watch the paw patrol go through the course, satisfied by their results.

"You really do have good training methods Drake;" Ryder said, liking what Drake is doing.

"I tested the paw patrol through their strengths, which is what they're best at;" Drake explained, revealing that this was only stage one. "I couldn't train Marshall though, and we both know why."

"Yeah;" Ryder said, and then started to feel bad for Marshall, feeling as if he let him down as a leader. "I still can't believe Charm went as far as to stab him."

"I can;" Drake said, being well aware of Charm's coldness. "Charm is a ruthless tyrant, who while he does ACT careless, he really does take his job seriously." Drake then crushed his soda can. "More seriously then you can imagine."

"Then we'll make sure to deal with him;" Ryder said, somewhat regaining confidence. "I'm sorry about your family."

"I got over it a while ago;" Drake said, hiding his true emotions. "But I still want revenge. Maybe I can introduce you to my sister when she gets back."

"She's away?"

"She trains in private;" Drake revealed. "I'm pretty protective over her, but she does have a social life."

"That's a good balance;" Ryder said, liking how Drake wasn't overprotective.

"My thoughts exactly;" Drake said, as the paw patrol ran over to Drake and Ryder, and Drake turned to the seven pups. "You guys did great. Let's get you some lunch." Ryder and the rest of the paw patrol walked off and Drake looked into the training room. Drake thought about the training Je'll do for the paw patrol tomorrow and then he walked off. Drake started to worry about his sister and how he'll protect her.

To be continued


	3. Military recruitments

Paw patrol Mission paw: Military recruitments

 _Scene cuts to Everest checking up on Marshall_

"Hey Marshall;" Everest said, hoping for Marshall to get better soon. "How you doing?" Everest walked over to Marshall, who looked at her.

"Well my stomach still feels like hell, so that should answer it;" Marshall said in a bitter tone.

"Yeah;" Everest said. "I can only imagine how getting stabbed in the rib cage would feel."

Marshall sighed and Everest put her paw on his chest. "Hey dude. Don't let this pain get you down;" Everest smiled, hoping for Marshall to feel better. I know for a fact that you'll be better soon."

"Pssh. I doubt it;" Marshall said, denying anything good to happen. "I know Drake said he has great doctors, but I don't know anymore." Everest looked at Marshall with confidence, giving him hope, as well as making him lovestruck. "Well...as long as you're here…"

"Wait, what?" Everest asked, confused, and then Marshall quickly dejected. "Nothing!"

Marshall felt more pain in his stomach and Everest comforted him. Marshall let himself enjoy Everest's company while he could. "Hey everest. Look in my pack."

Everest walked over to Marshall's pack with confusion and opened it. Everest became shocked when she pulled out a whiskey bottle, knowing that Marshall was better than that. "Marshall, have you been drinking!?"

"Not yet;" Marshall said, starting to get horny. "I was gonna start today. You wanna join me?"

"I don't know Marshall;" Everest said, worried about what could happen. "This stuff could kill us."

"It's a cartoon everest;" Marshall reminded Everest, breaking the fourth wall. "If the creators wanted to kill us, then the last thing they would do is make us drink to death."

Everest laughed at Marshall's comment while also seeing his point. "Yeah. Good point." Everest walked over to Marshall with the whiskey bottle and handed it to Marshall. Marshall opened the whiskey bottle and took a huge gulp, making Everest want some. "Hey dude, save some for me." Marshall pressed his lips against Everest's and let the beer flow into her mouth. Everest blushed and smiled at Marshall's beer giving ways. Despite thinking he just did it to keep the whisky to himself, Everest liked their lips intertwining.

"No need girl;" Marshall said, sounding rather cocky.

"I can see that;" Everest said in a horny tone.

Marshall and Everest each took turns drinking from the whiskey bottle. "This tastes amazing."

"How don't tell Marshall."

Marshall and everest continued to drink, beginning to get drunk in the process

 _Scene cuts to Drake and Ryder in the hallway_

"I called Katie to help us out;" Ryder infrmed Drake. "She said she'll be here as soon as she can."

"That's good, especially now;" Drake said, being proud of the Paw patrol's improvements. "The Paw patrol is certainly doing well on their training."

"I agree Drake;" Ryder said, proud of his team. "It's just a shame that Marshall can't join in."

"He can join once he's healed and ready for action;" Drake reminded Ryder with a smile.

Just then a whiskey bottle got thrown in between Drake and Ryder, surprising the two of them. Marshall and Everest were seen walking over to them, being heavily drunk.

"Well that's something new;" Drake said.

"You mind bashin me a little quieter in here!?" Marshall shouted, clearly upset. "ONE of us has to feel pain in the morning!"

"Must be a side effect to the whiskey;" Drake said, pointing out that Marshall should be in bed. "It's making him walk perfectly."

"Marshall, Everest. Have you been drinking!?" Ryder asked in a shocked manner.

"Yes. Have you been aging?" Marshall asked, and Drake and ryder became shocked by Marshall's question, not expecting it out of the loveable goofball.

"We want you two to do it right in front of us and we're gonna throw forty dollars on your sweaty bodies when you're done;" Everest said, sounding horny, and Drake gave a serious look.

"Let's see the money."

Marshall sat down against the wall, looking depressed. "Why do you guys hate me?"

"Yo Marshall, we don't hate you specifically;" Everest said, trying to cheer Marshall up. "We just don't want you to die."

"Then do me a favor, and stop treating me like crap!" Marshall shouted, and then started to feel a pain in his ribcage. "Oh god. There's that pain again. Ow!"

"It's all good Marshall;" Everest said. "It'll feel better soon."

"Tell that to my ribs bitch!" Marshall shouted, making Everest defensive.

"What was that? Say that again dude. I want you to say that to my face."

"Okay;" Marshall said before he leand in closer to Everest. "Tell, that, to, my, ribs, bitch."

"Oh it's on dick!" Everest said, putting her fists up, and then Marshall punched Everest and she fell to the floor. "Wait;" Why are we even out here?"

Marshall shrugged and looked at Drake and Ryder, who were cautious. "What!? I could fight you both! You don't know what I go through every day!" Marshall started crying and then stopped, putting a smile on his drunken face. "Now go to sleep the both of you."

Marshall and Everest walked off and Rocky opened the door to the training room. "I just heard everything, and I wanna say that this family is fucking disintegrating."

 _Scene cuts to Drake waking up the next morning and sliding down his pole_

Drake saw the Paw patrol outside Marshall's door and walked over to them, wondering why they were looking inside. "What's going on here?"

"Marshall made the biggest crap, ever;" Chase said, trying not to laugh.

"Hold up. Really?" Drake said, feeling he had to see this. "This I gotta see."

Drake opened the door and saw Marshall near a large pile of dalmatian poop on his bed, surprising the others at how he wasn't bothered by it. "Marshall...that is a huge crap."

"It sure is;" Marshall said, unable to move without getting poop on him.

"Alright, if no one else is gonna say it, I will;" Rocky said. "That's hilarious!" Rocky started laughing his ass off and Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Can someone get it off for me?" Marshall asked, wanting the smell gone. "It smells like dirt mixed with bleh."

"Sorry dude;" Rocky laughed. "I love gross stuff, but this crosses the line."

Drake walked over to Marshall and put the poop in a doggie bag. Drake walked off and headed over to a trash can. Drake threw the bag away and walked back over to the others.

"How were you not bothered by that?" Skye asked, surprised by Drake's resistance.

"I faced worse Skye;" Drake revealed. "A LOT worse."

Ryder walked over to the others, wondering what they're talking about. "Hey guys, what's going on? And why does it smell like b.o?"

"Marshall crapped his bed;" Rocky said instantly, wanting to see the look on Ryder's face.

"Dude, don't tell him;" Marshall whined in embarrassment.

"Well someone had to;" Rocky said, and then Marshall felt a giant pain in his stomach.

"I'll be walking away now;" Drake said as he walked off, just as Marshall released a giant five second fart that smelt like egg rolls, making everyone but Drake cough (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

"Dude, Marshall;" Zuma said in a disgusted tone. "Next time lay back on the egg rolls."

"No promises Zuma;" Marshall said, relieved, and then he released an even bigger ten second fart that smelt like rotten egg rols and Drake covered his nose, barely phased by it (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP). Everyone except for Drake gagged and Tracker puked in his mouth.

"Wow. And I thought Rocky's smelt bad;" Rubble said, and then compared the size to the smell. "Well they are. A lot worse." Rocky punched rubble in the arm. "Ow."

Everest grabbed Marshall's fire extinguisher and tried to extinguish the scent.

"No more whiskey for YOU Marshall;" Ryder said while laughing and covering his nose.

"We'll see about that;" Marshall said in a cocky tone.

"Wait. How did he get whiskey?" Chase asked, remembering that he packed a bottle for himself. "I couldn't find my bottle in the-oh."

"Yeah dude;" Marshall said, pointing out that chase was a bad hider. Next time, hide it better."

Marshall then let loose a three second fart that smelt like broccoli (pfffffffffft).

"Seriously dude. That reeks;" Everest said, and then remembered what she was dealing with. "Then again, it's a fart."

 _Scene cuts to some of Charm and Sweetie's minions flying towards drake's base_

"Looks like Drake's base to me;" The first minion said. "Do we have lock on?"

"I'm pretty sure we do;" The second minion said. "Let's fly in."

"Sure thing;" The first minion said, and then he turned on his communicator "We have lock on. I repeat, we have lock on."

The minions flew over to the base and knocked on the front door, ready to kill charm's enemies. Drake iwas seen watching the Paw patrol train as he heard the knock. Drake walked out of the room and over to the door, curious to who was knocking at the time. Drake looked through the keyhole and saw Charm and Sweetie's minions, making him ready for some action.

"Hold up. Why are we knocking on the door?" The second minon asked, confused.

"Because we don't want them to know right away;" The first minon said, wanting to be stealthy. "Is anyone even home?" The minion saw Drake's eye through the keyhole. "Oh crap, he saw us!"

Drake jumped out of the way just in time as the first minion kicked the door down. The second minion pointed his gun straight at Drake's face, ready for aim and fire. "Here's what's gonna happen kid. You and your friends are gonna come with us, Charm and Sweetie are gonna break your limbs, and then we'll pretend this never happened."

The Paw patrol walked over and became terrified to see a gun pointed to Drake's face. Drake looked at the minion and scoffed in a cocky way at their stupidity. "Let the show begin." Drake moved to the side just before the bullet fired and it bounced off the wall, hitting the guard in the foot.

"Ah! What the hell!?"

Drake kicked the minion back and all the other minions got ready to fight him. Drake then got ready to pound the minions as they pointed their guns at him, and then he charged at their leader. Drake kneed the leader in the stomach and then threw him, making the other minions charge at him. The minions attempted to barrage Drake with bullets, which he dodges miraculously in slow motion. Drake grabbed the last bullets and flicked it back at one of the minion's guns which set it to explode, frightening the minions, and then the gun exploded, killing some of them.

Drake signald the other minions to come at him, getting ready for them, and they're offended by his taunt, but they charged at him anyway. Drake took out the minions one by one while they tried to punch him and bash him with thier guns and smashed two minions heads into each other. Drake took one of the minions helmet off and smashed it into his skull and the blood could even be seen from his head as he fell.

The minions started shooting Drake, who dodged all of them with ease. The bullets continued to fire and Chase attempted to help, but Drake signaled Chase not to butt in. Chase obeyed, and was amazed at Drake when he backfliped over the bullet fire in slow motion as well as spus mid-air and dodged all of the bullets. Drake kicked one of the minions back and back-spun another one over to the helicopter, showing how far he could kick them.

Drake then walked over to the leader and removed his helmet as he held him buy his chest armor. Drake looked into the minions eyes, frightening him, and then punched him at full force, knocking him out. Drake walked past the minions and over to the Paw patrol, who were amazed by the british boy's first class skills as a fighter.

"That...was...awesome;" Rocky said, barely pushing the words out of his mouth. "I honestly thought you were all talk until now."

"Yeah, that's understandable;" Drake said in a calm tone, glad to finally show some skills. "Anyway, back to training. I'll inform Ryder about this later." Drake and the Paw patrol walk back inside.

 _Scene cuts to the Paw patrol still training as Ryder calls drake and he answers it_

"Ryder;" Drake said, glad that Ryder called him. "I'm guessing you got my text."

"Sure did;" Ryder said, sounding worried. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine;" Drake said, and then started getting rather cocky. "I was the only one who battled, and I wasn't even phased. Those guys were nothing, but there's more to come."

"That, I know;" Ryder said, and then Drake stopped being cocky. "Also, would you mind searching through Marshall's bag later? I'm worried he might have another wine bottle."

"No problem;" Drake said upon hanging up and continued to observe the paw patrol, seeing how they improve upon training.

Chase was seen dodging sword slashes and grabbing the sword to counter attack, slicing a robot in half. Rocky was seen front flipping through multiple hoops of fire with ease. Skye was seen performing difficult acrobatic acts to make it through her part of the course, doing so without breaking a sweat. Everest was seen cracking a robot's skill and crushing its head, giving off a fun loving smile afterwards. Rubble and Zuma were seen smashing two robots heads into each other, ending their part of the cource. The timer was seen reaching zero and the paw patrol ran over to Drake, who spoke in a satisfied and well minded tone. "You guys seem to be improving. It's only been a week and you already know the basics of fighting."

"Judging by how we just started training for fighting, I wouldn't say that's too bad;" Chase said in a confidant way.

"True;" Skye said, becoming rather sexual afterwards. "But even then (Skye grabs Chase by his chest) I need someone's ass to grab every now and then."

"Well you're about to get just that;" Chase said in a fancy way.

Skye let go of Chase, wanting to save the best part. "I can do you one better. Later, meet me in my room, and then we're gonna go hard."

"I'm down for that;" Chase said, getting ready for sexy times with Skye.

Rocky noticed Drake texting someone and got a glimpse of who it was. Drake was seen texting the military, much to Rocky's surprise, and then the mixed breed realized that Drake may need more reinforcements. Rocky got a glimpse of Drake's text and was satisfied by the results, getting ready for the newcomers.

 _Scene cuts to the military arriving at Drake's base_

The helicopters landed near the base and the military agents walked over to it. One of the soldiers knocked on the door and shouted to get someone's attention. "Open up! we got a text from Drake!"

Drake opened the door and allowed the military into his home, which they entered without hesitation. Drake lead the military to the training center, where the paw patrol were training in." Drake then started speaking in an optomistic tone. "This is the paw patrol. I've been training them for the past ten days now."

The soldiers examined the paw patrol and then came to a conclusion. "I'd say these candidates are improving quite nicely."

"I'd say so too;" Drake agreed with confidence.

The soldier geld out her hand to Drake, greeting the young lad. "Names Nicole."

"Drake;" Drake said, as he shook Nicole's hand in honor of letting her join the mission to stop Charm and Sweetie. The other soldiers looked at Drake with admiration, finding him more than suitable for the job.

Nicole then began introducing her fellow agents to the team. "Drake, this is david."

"Hey."

"Jenny."

"How's it hanging?"

"And Jayden."

"Hello.

"These three soldiers along with me will assist you in the assassination of Charm and Sweetie;" Nicole said in a confident manner, despite respecting Drake's future wishes. "Or whatever it is you wish to do with them."

"If we could kill them without being busted, then I would;" Drake said, fearing of becoming like his nemesis. "I suggest we turn them into the police. Maybe torture them a bit."

"Very well then;" Nicole said, and then gave out a smile. "Thank you for having us aboard."

"With Charm behind the enemy wheel, I'll need all the help I can get;" Drake said in a humble tone. Despite being rather cocky, he knew he couldn't win alone. "Though, there are some questions I have for you."

Rocky ran over to them, being excited to do his first interrogation. "Can I come with? I've always wanted to interrogate someone."

"I don't see why not;" Drake said, not caring if Rocky joined. "Let's go."

Drake, Nicole, and Rocky walked off with Rocky being super excited.

 _Scene cuts to Drake and Rocky getting ready to ask some questions to Nicole_

"Okay Nicole. Interrogation time;" Rocky said, ready to ask some questions.

"Let's see what you two have for me;" Nicole said, whiffing her hair.

"Okay then;" Rocky said, getting horny. "First off, can I touch your boobies?"

Nicole became confused by Rocky's question, finding it rather stupid. "What?"

"Rocky, this isn't the time to be horny;" Drake said, getting rather annoyed.

"I like breasts, alright?"

Drake sighed, deciding to take over the interrogation. "Alright Nicole. Here's the REAL first question. How do you plan to contribute to my team?"

"I hired only the strongest members of the force, and they can power through Charm and Sweetie's minions with ease;" Nicole said in a serious tone.

"Okay, good;" Drake said, satisfied by Nicole's answer. Next question. Do you have any important knowledge on Charm?"

"Just that he's a sadistic mocking psycho;" Nicole said in disgust at remembering Charm. "He actually laughs as he splits people's stomachs open. Like, what kind of crap IS that anyway?"

"Yes, I agree, That's dark;" Drake said in a disturbed way.

"Third question;" Rocky said, wanting some dog sex. "Do you have a dog who'll let me squeeze her butt?" Drake punched Rocky with the back of his hand, making him fall with his chair. "Yep. I deserved that."

Drake looked back at Nicole, getting serious again. "Kay Nicole. Final serious question. Do you think a story can be ruined, defined, or even destroy a story, in whole?"

Rocky gets up, smirking at Drake's question. "Hey dude. You said no stupid questions. Don't be a hypocrite."

Drake held up a sign saying I hate you to Rocky, making Rocky snicker and Drake smile. Nicole chuckled at Drake and Rocky's interaction, finding it rather funny. "I don't see how it could. Imean, it'd affect the story, sure. But it wouldn't exactly make it bad, or make it lackluster at worst."

Drake lined up the questions, being satisfied with the results. "Even if you got that LAST question wrong, I'd say you're a candidate I hire right now."

Drake and Nicole shook hands and Rocky tried to squeeze Nicole's butt, to which she responded with a cold tone. "Gonna lose that paw baby cakes." Nicole looked at Rocky with a snarky glare, making him whimper in slight fear.

"With that out of the way, let's get to recruiting;" Drake said, glad to get back in the game. "We'll have to be as convincing as possible here. Maybe we can negotiate with that unconscious elite that's still here."

"Oh, I can do you one better Drake;" Nicole said in a devious tone, and Drake and Rocky followed her.

 _Scene cuts to one of the elites of Charm and Sweetie's minions waking up_

"Ugh. Where am i?" The elite noticed that he was still at Drake's base, making him nervous. "Damn it! Did they ditch me!?"

"Freeze!" Nicole iwas seen holding a gun and the elite became frightened as she walked over to him, looking rather threatening as she did so. "Get on the fuckin floor right now bitch! I said (bashes the elites head) Get on the fuckin floor!" Drake and Rocky appeared to like Nicole's dangerous yet effective methods "Now listen here ya little whore! You're gonna come join us to stop Charm, and if you say no then I'll blow your fuckin brains out!"

"Why!?"

"You're gonna help us kick Charm's ass, or else I'm gonna end your fucking ass, ya hear!?" Nicole shouted just as hard as before and the elite was seen shivering and Drake and Rocky snickered as he wet his pants. "I'm gonna shove this bullet so far into your god damn skull, that even operation can't get it the shit out!"

"Wait, what?"

"The board game mother fucker!" Nicole shouted, picking up the elite and pulling him off violently "Now you're gonna move it or my dog recruit is gonna bite your dick off!" The elite became even more fearful at the sound of a dog biting off his private area. "Now (Hits the guard's head) move your ass bitch! I said move it!" Drake and the others headed off, ready to deal with the elite.

 _Scene cuts to Drake watching Nicole do her stuff_

"Now listen here bitch;" Nicole said, getting aggressive. "You're working for US now. Charm is a sadist, and he doesn't even deserve your time."

"Yes ma'am."

"And stop calling me ma'am, will you?" Nicole demanded, punching the elite in the nose. "I'm not a queen."

"yes."

"Good;" Nicole said with a serious smile. "Now let's talk business."

Drake saw that Rocky's gone, curious to where he went off to. "Hey. Where'd Rocky go?" Drake walked off to see the others gossiping about Marshall accident earlier in the day.

"I still can't believe Marshall crapped his bed;" Rocky said, laughing at the scenario. "Like, can you imagine?"

"Ha ha. Yeah;" Zuma agreed. "It was pretty hilarious."

Skye was seen walking over to them, finding them to be rather rude at the time being.

"And when he ripped that giant fart?" Rubble added in. "Like, Wow. even MINE can't go that big."

Skye rolled her eyes, wanting to stop the gossip. "Guys, don't tease Marshall. He's right in the next room, and he's been through enough."

"Skye, as much as it hurts us, we just can't help it;" Everest said, showing that she somewhat regrets what she's doing deep down. "I mean, the dude literally defecated on his bed."

Marshall was seen lying down overhearing everything, just as Skye defended him. "I know. I was there. But I still don't find humor in someone crapping their bed."

"Hold up. New nickname for him;" Rocky said, making a fart noise from his mouth. "Fartshall."

Skye tried to hold back to not hurt Marshall but couldn't help herself from laughing. "Fartshall!" Skye continued to laugh at Rocky's name.

"What a name;" Rocky commented.

"A smelly name;" Zuma added.

Marshall sighed of regret and pity of how useless he was at the moment, glaring at his rib wound. Tracker was seen getting some food and then overheard the others gossiping. Drake shrugged to Tracker as he looked at him and Chase walked over to Tracker, making Tracker worry about how he'd take it. Tracker tried to stop Chase from walking by, to the german shepherds annoyence. "Tracker, what gives?"

"Trust me Chase. You don't want to know what the others are doing;" Tracker said, caring for Chase's emotions.

"I'm sure it's nothing;" Chase said, trying not to worry to much. Chase then pushed Tracker aside and suddenly overheard everyone gossiping.

"Now I'm not exactly one to talk, but I would NEVER crap my bed like that;" Rocky commented, still laughing at Marshall's expense.

Skye sighed in both relief and annoyence. "You guys are so immature."

"And we don't care;" Everest said, proud of who she was.

Chase became infuriated at everyone insulting his brother, don't question it.

"And besides. It's not like he's awake;" Rocky said, making some armpit farts. "He could've died by now. I mean, the dude was stabbed in his ribcage. That alone is fatal enough."

Chase felt the blood inside of him boil, gaining endless hatred along with a need to defend Marshall. Chase ran over to the others with enourmous rage, much to Rocky's skepticism as he saw him.

To be continued


	4. Bonds of glass

Paw patrol Mission paw: bonds of glass

 _Scene cuts to Chase pinning Rocky down where the previous episode left off_

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Chase shouted, furious and filled with anger. "Why would you make fun of Marshall in front of his own door!?"

Rocky gave Chase a blank stare and then smirked, finding this to be an overreaction. And if someone snapped at ME like that, I'd think so too. "Wow chase. If there was any doubt I had about you being mature, it's all gone now."

Chase punched Rocky into the floor and Skye grabbed him right after, cautious about what he was doing. "Chase, stop it! If Rocky WANTED to hurt Marshall, hell, if any of us wanted to hurt Marshall, then we would've said it to his face." Skye tried to remain calm in the situation, but it wasn't easy with her boyfriend acting totally insane. "We never wanted to hurt him."

Chase looked at Skye, barely seeing her words as truthful. "Well get this Skye. You did. Now you're off the hook, because you seemed to be defending him. But the rest of you (Looks at the others) can rot in hell!"

Everyone whimpered but Rocky, who kicked Chase off of him and got up. Chase got up and faced Rocky, who smirked at his anger. "Sorry dude, but you're kinda being a baby right now. Sure, we cracked some jokes about your brother, but at least he didn't die."

Chase became even more infuriated and began to charge at Rocky. Skye stood in front of Chase and pinned him down just as Drake and Nicole arrive, surprised to see what was happening. Skye then turned to her mixed breed friend, frustrated by what was going on. "Rocky, now's not the time for jokes!"

"I wasn't joking."

"From the way you said it you sure were!" Chase shouted, feeling a part of savageness from within.

Skye stopped Chase and looked him in the eyes, wanting him to calm down, showing that she wouldn't let him up until he did. Chase, still enraged, took some deep breaths for Skye. Chase calmed down after five seconds and looked at Skye. "Okay. I'm calm."

Skye got off of Chase as Drake and Nicole ran over to them, wanting to know what set everyone off, which was shown when Drake spoke up. "What happened here?"

"Can you be more specific?" Rocky snarked, and Chase growled at him and Drake calmed him down.

Drake turned to Nicole, knowing Ryder could handle the Paw patrol best. "Nicole, go get Ryder. If anyone can tend to the Paw patrol, it's him." Drake turned to Skye. "And Skye, you seem to be the fair one of the group. tell me everything.

Skye nodded and Tracker walked over to them, glad that everything died down. Tracker and Chase looked at each other and Chase spoke up. "Thanks for the warning Tracker. (smiles) Tou're good in my book."

Tracker smiled and nodded, walking over to Nicole afterwards. "I'm going with Nicole. I should at least be there to help her inform Ryder."

Chase nodded and Rracker ran off and then Chase glared at Rocky, still pissed about the Marshall thing. "Don't think this is over."

"Don't think this is over;" Rocky said in a mocking voice before he walked off, and Chase rolled his eyes until he saw Rocky walk into Marshall's room. Chase ran after Rocky until Skye stopped him and looked into his eyes with concern. Chase saw Skye's fear and nodded and then Drake signals Skye to walk with him, which he does so she can explain everything.

 _Scene cuts to rocky walking over to marshall while speaking of Chase's tantrum._

"Dude. Can you believe your brother?" Rocky said in a cocky tone. "He thinks we wanna maul you." Rocky found Marshall to be crying and started to feel remorse for what he said, speaking in a much more humble tone. "Whoa. Marshall. I didn't think they'd strike you THAT hard." Rocky sat next to Marshall on his bed, giving a caring smile "Look. I used to poop the bed too. Ha! You should smell MY crap."

"No. it's not that;" Marshall said in a tearful tone, and then he looked at Rocky. "Everything you said was true!" Rocky flinched at what Marshall said, surprised by Marshall's shout. "I can't fight, I can't do anything without falling, Hell, I can't even move properly anymore. All because Charm murdered my fucking ribcage!"

Marshall punched his ribs, making him gain even greater pain. Rocky consulted Marshall and started to pity how he's acted this whole time. Rocky remembered something Marshall had in his pack and walked over to it. Marshall became confused at what Rocky was doing until he walked back. "Lie down."

"Why?"

"I said lie down. Not question me."

Marshall nodded and lied down and Rocky stood over him. Rocky pulled out a ribcage healer and stabbed it into Marshall's ribsm making him howl in pain, getting everyone's attention. Chase heard this from the outside and opened the door to find Rocky doing his work, but misinterpreting it as hurting Marshall. Chase charged at Rocky with full blown rage and Rocky noticed. Rocky then, out of pure instinct, did something he could never think to do.

Punch Chase.

Chase fell to the floor, blood oozing from his nose and Rocky looking at his paw with fear, guilt, and confusion in his eyes. Skye walked over to chase who she tended to, not glaring at Rocky, but instead gave a kind smile, knowing what he did wasn't his intention. Rocky started to shiver until Marshall got up, noticeably healed and showed chasC what Rocky's true intentions were as he sat up. "You were...helping Marshall?"

Rocky became enraged at Chase's comment, showing his teeth and furiousness in his words. "What the fuck am I to you!? A sadist!? Why would I ever WANT Marshall dead!? Everyone else gave their own nervous reactions, only fueling Rocky's rage. "Am I just a tool to all of you!? Chase, whether you wanna believe it or not, we care about Marshall too damn it!"

Chase became enraged at Rocky's comment, thinking of it as mockery. Drake arrived with Skye, Nicole, and Ryder, with Ryder having concern for his dogs. Ryder signaled the paw patrol to follow him, which they did, including Marshall. Drake then gave a proud look as he crossed his arms and smiled. "Knowing Ryder, he won't be too hard on them."

"Let's hope so;" Nicole said, just glad that Marshall was healed. "At least Marshall's better."

 _Scene cuts to Ryder talking with the Paw patrol_

"Now I'm sure you're aware that Skye and Nicole told me what happened;" Ryder said in a strict, yet caring tone. "Well, mostly Skye."

"Ryder, I swear, they didn't say it to his face;" Skye said, worrying what could happen to her friends.

"I know Skye;" Ryder replied, and then he breathed in and out. "As for the rest of you, I know you feel bad about what you had most recently done. Especially you Everest."

"It's true;" Everest said in a regretful tone.

"But that still doesn't make what you did okay."

"We're not blind Ryder;" Rocky said as he crossed his arms, seeming rather concerned. "We didn't even think Marshall could hear us. He does have a pretty hard time hearing when he's asleep."

"Speaking of Marshall, where is he?" Zuma asked, confused to Marshall's lack of presence.

"Yeah. I didn't see him come in;" Rubble said, having the same kind of thought.

Rocky sighed, knowing this was the right time to reveal something. "Well guys...I was gonna save this for when Chase died, as I thought it would bring more emotion. But now's a better time than any."

Rocky showed Ryder the paper and he read through it, becoming shocked by the end. "Marshall's ran off." Everyone except for Rocky becomes shocked by this statement, as Ryder kneeled down to the mixed breed. "Thanks for the info rocky."

"You're thanking this bastard!?" Chase shouted in rage. "He was the start of that whole thing!"

Rocky became infuriated, feeling the rage consume him. "Learn to drop stuff! It's clear that we feel bad about what happened!"

"Pssh. Yeah right!" Chase shot back. "For all I know, Zuma's all care for nothing, Rubble's too fat to notice, Everest barely cares about him, and don't even get me started on you!" Everyone except Rocky who's even more enraged, is insulted by Chase's remarks."

"Chase, stop it;" Ryder said in a somewhat harsh voice. "Insult anyone else, and I won't hesitate to ground you."

Chase growled, making Rocky scoff. "What the hell is a growl supposed to do!? Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have a soul, so I don't know! Weather you have a brain or not, we give more then a fuck about Marshall!"

"Bull-"

Rocky punched Chase, this time through pure intent and Ryder ran over to him with caution. "Chase! You alright?"

Chase got up and tackled Rocky, who rolled backward and pinned him down, thanks to a sudden strength boost. Rocky started punching Chase's head into the floor until he leaned into his ear, shouting at the top of his lungs. "HE'S OUR FRIEND TOO, REGARDLESS OF WHAT THE FUCK YOUR ONE BRAIN CELL WANTS YOU TO THINK! WE CARE ABOUT MARSHALL TOO DESPITE YOUR SHIT, SO GROW A GODDAMN CONSCIOUS!"

Rocky continued to slam Chase's head into the floor, making the Shepherd cry out in pain. "Stop it!"

"WHY!? I DON'T SEE A REASON TOO! YOU THINK I'M ALL EVIL, WELL YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK I GO THROUGH!" Rocky continued until Chase started bleeding and then got off of him. Rocky glared at Chase showing his rage, as well as not to fuck with him. And then Chase barely gained the strength to get up. Ryder attempted to comfort Chase, before Chase lifted his paw up and walked off.

 _Scene cuts to everyone walking over to Chase, who's packing his stuff_

"Chase, what're you doing?" Ryder asked with a concerned voice.

"I'm heading off to find Marshall;" Chase said, harshly. "And I don't need anyone's help."

Drake walked over to Ryder and the others, leaning down to Chase. "This is really drastic Chase. Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes. I'm sure;" Chase said. "You guys can look too if you want, but not with me."

Skye stepped in front of Chase just before he stepped out, refusing to let his injured self leave. "No way that's happening Chase. Not while you're injured."

Chase pushed Skye out of the way and walked over to his pup house. Chase jumped into the pup house as it formed into his police car. Chase drove off and Ryder looks at Rocky, both conflicted and strict "Look Rocky. I know you meant well when you did...that. But that still wasn't okay. So you're grounded for a month."

"Really? Pretty excessive if you ask me;" Rocky said in a snarky way, trying to hide his fear. "And besides, he started it."

"I know what he did was wrong, but that doesn't excuse either;" Ryder said, trying to be fair. "First you and the others insult Marshall, and now you injure Chase."

Skye got up, rubbing her chest in anger. "He deserved it."

Ryder looked at Skye and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon Skye?"

Skye looked at Ryder with an annoyed glare. "I said he deserved it dude. Look. I know he's the closest to you out of everyone, but there's a difference between insulting someone in private, and doing it to their face."

Ryder sighed, seeing Skye's point in a way. "You're not wrong."

A helicopter landed and Katie hopped off and ran over to Ryder and the others. "Rocky texted me what happened. Is everyone alright?"

"They're all fine;" Ryder said, looking to the group with two missing members. "We should probably go look for Chase and Marshall though."

"Agreed. Cmon guys;" Drake said in a leaderlike way. "Let's head out."

Ryder and the others walked off and the pups headed to their pup houses. Everyone jumped into their pup houses and they activated into their cars, ready to find their friends. Rocky pressed the radio button on his and tried to find a good station, at least until Ryder walked over to him. "Sorry Rocky, but you'll have to sit this one out."

"Is this because I said the family was disintegrating last night?" Rocky asked in a cynical tone, making Ryder chuckle somewhat.

"No, I honestly expected something like that from you. But if we DO find Marshall, then I don't think Chase would want you Involved."

Rocky became pissed at the mention of Chase, not wanting to spoil that brat. "Ryder, that's bullcrap and you know it. I'm not just gonna sit around while my friend is out there in the cold, dark weather. And even if I hate Chase right now, I don't think he deserves to die. I'm not leaving them out there Ryder. No matter how much you want me to." Ryder, while disappointed by Rocky disobeying him, smiled at his compassion and nodded, allowing him to come. Rocky smiled and the pups headed off and ryder rode with Drake and Katie in the helicopter.

 _Scene cuts to Marshall sitting on a mountain top looking over the meadow_

"What use could I have been?" Marshall said in a semi-depressed tone. "Charm was a huge part of my past, and I can barely even remember anything about him." Marshall heard beeping and looked at his pup tag and took it off, feeling lost with being on the team. Marshall looked at his pup tag and then threw it over the ledge, almost crying after he did so.

"Were you just gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

Marshall looked behind him to see Skye walking over to him and then looked back in his direction. "Oh. Hey Skye. Is everyone else looking for me?"

"Yes, and this is so messed up;" Skye said, confused on everything that's gone on. "Chase went solo, Rocky's probably gonna end up killing someone soon, it's all happening so fast."

"And you have me to thank;" Marshall said, still blaming himself for everything. "It was stupid of me to just charge at Charm like that." Marshall scoffed. "Of course he'd have a pocket knife on him."

"Your heart was in the right place;" Skye said as she put her paw on Marshall's shoulder. "I don't exactly understand how you feel, but I get why you're upset."

"Of course YOU wouldn't get a thing;" Marshall exclaimed bluntly. "You're too focused on Chase right now."

Skye looked at Marshall, confused as to what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"You kissed him as soon as we started, you've been thinking of different ways for him to bone you, and now he left, and you're likely worried sick about him."

Skye grabbed Marshall and pulled him to her, getting serious with him. "Then what about you? He's your brother. Don't you think you should look for him?"

"Pssh. I'd only be a distraction;" Marshall said. "I never know what i'm doing."

"Says who?" Skye asked in a blunt expression. "The countless missions you've gone onto and did great on? Are you saying they're all flukes?"

"You don't get it Skye!" Marshall proclaimed. "This is a matter between life and death! Charm and Sweetie could take over the entire world right now, and I'd be responsible for it!" Marshall scoffed as he looked back over the cliff. "I don't want anyone to suffer that fate." Skye sighed and punches Marshall, who then rubbed his cheek in anger. "Skye, what the fuck!?"

"Just some sense knocking;" Skye said, and then she got strict. "Look dude. I'm not one to bitch, but I'm not hearing that come out of any of MY friends. Now you come back with us and fight Charm and Sweetie with us. got it?"

Marshall thought for a moment and smiled, following through with the idea. "Alright Skye. You win."

Skye smiled, glad that Marshall was on board. "Thanks Marshall."Marshall threw Skye down and then ran over to her helicopter, shocking the Cockapoo. "Marshall! What're you doing!?"

"Sorry Skye!" Marshall said before he jumped in and strapped in his seatbelt. "A dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do." Skye backflipped onto the surface and over to the helicopter, grabbinb on just as it took off.

 _Scene cuts to Ryder and the others looking for Marshall_

Ryder's communicator beeped and he answered it. "Yes?"

Skye was shown on the other line. "Ryder! I found marshall, and he's NOT easy to get through to as it looks. As soon as I thought I got through to him, he jumped into my helicopter and flew off!"

"Marshall?" Rocky asked in a surprised way. "But he hates heights."

"I know, right?"

"We'll be right there Skye;" Ryder assured her. "Keep him busy."

"On it;" Skye said before she hung up and climbed up to the helicopter, glaring at Marshall. "Land this thing right now Marshall! You don't wanna see me when I'm mad!"

"I'm sure I don't!" Marshall said without hesitation of looking away. "That's why this is where you fall!"

Skye pressed her pup tag, making it turn into her pup suit as Marshall shook her off. She flew back over to marshalM and landed on the front of the helicopter. Marshall glared at Skye and turned on autopilot and jumped onto the front. He then grabbed Skye's back leg, only for skyS to kick him with the other. Skye sat on Marshall and feels her stomach grumble. "You asked for this Marshall." Skye grunted and let loose a five second fart garlic into Marshall's nose.

Marshall moaned at the scent of Skye who moved her butt up to his eyes and shook it. "Good lord, the scent and sight! Pure agony!"

Skye ripped a tuba seven second moldy cheese fart that sounded wet and spicy, making the helicopter shake (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Skye relaxed herself and then released a squeaky ten second rotten kibble fart (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). Skye started twerking on Marshall's face and ripped machine gun farts in between each shake, loving every second of it.

"Skye, please stop!" Marshall shouted in horror.

"Should've thought about THAT before you took my helicopter;" Skye said in a vicious tone, before she moved her butt down to Marshall's mouth after she forced him to open it with her tail. Skye placed her butt down into Marshall's mouth and she felt her stomach gain more gas at the minute.

Marshall then spoke in a muffled voice. "Skye, if you don't get your ass off me, I'm going to murder you."

"Oh, cmon Marshall;" Skye said upon pushing while holding it in. "Your brother's girlfriend's (presses harder) butt isn't that bad."

Skye ripped a loud, spicy, and toxic rotten egg fart that lasted for thirty seconds and then felt indigestion coming (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap). Skye grunted and started pooping in Marshall's mouth, making him whine and moan. Skye relaxed letting the rest of the poop flow out into marshall's mouth. Skye finished her business and then lets loose a rancid onion fart and lifted her butt out of Marshall's mouth, placing it over her eyes. Skye made Marshall swallow the poop by ripping a twenty second spicy chicken wing fart (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). Skye got up and stood in front of Marshall, and then Marshall gasped for air, enraged at Skye. "Okay. I think you learned your lesson."

"Learned me lesson!?" Marshall shouted, infuriated and furious at Skye's torture. "You could've killed me bitch!" Marshall grabbed Skye's head and slammed it into the controls, accidentally hitting the autopilot button without noticing. Marshall started punching Skye until they noticed that they're falling. Marshall looked down along with Skye, giving a blank face. "This is why I hate flying." Marshall grabbed Skye and jumped out and slid down a tree. The helicopter crashesdand explodes and then Skye looks at Marshall.

"You...saved my life;" Skye said, grateful for Marshall's bravery. Especially considering the situation they were in. "I guess I'm sorry i fart and poop tortured you."

"And I guess I'M sorry I stole your helicopter and then crashed it;" Marshall said with playful snark, and then Skye suddenly farted the scent of burnt bacon for three seconds and then giggled a bit (pffffft). Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling and covered his nose, knowing that this event wouldn't ruin his and Skye's friendship. Even if he'd have a bit of trouble sleeping tonight.

 _Scene cuts to Ryder and the others in the forest_

Ryder and the others started looking around for where Skye and Marshall may be. Rubble jumped out of his dozer and starts sniffing, picking up Skye's fart scent and gagging. "I found something nasty. Did someone rip one?"

Rocky jumped out of his car, standing next to Rubble. "Must be them." Rocky ran on ahead and the others followed him until they arrived at the tree Skye and Marshall were sitting under. Everyone walked over to Skye and Marshall, hoping that they were okay. Especially Rocky, who spoke in a considerate way. "You guys alright?"

Marshall nodded, still covering his nose from Skye's farts. "I also got a dosage of what Skye's ass can rip."

"And that's why you don't steal my helicopter;" Skye joked.

Marshall rolled his eyes and he and Skye stood up, with Marshall speaking hopefully. "I guess there's no use in running now. So what do you want?"

"We wanna know why you ran off;" Rocky said, worrying about Marshall's well being. "Well, other than us insulting you."

Marshall began to remember more about Charm, feeling horrible for not being able to mention it earlier. "Charm. He was a past friend of mine." Everyone became shocked by this information as Marshall continued. "I forgot about him a long time ago, but he seems worthy of being remembered now. (Clenches his fist) Especially with all he's done."

"Well why didn't you say something?" Rocky asked, getting somewhat stern with Marshall.

"I thought I was being crazy;" Marshall cried, but with no tears.

"Well you weren't;" Ryder said, knowing what they had to do. "And now that we know this, we should head back to the base."Ryder and the others walked off with Marshall feeling even worse about his past.

 _Scene cuts to a beagle arriving at the edge of a cliff_

The beagle sniffed the air and gets a scent that he enjoyed, despite it being a rather weird arouma for anyone else. "Oh boy." The beagle jumped off the cliff and slid down it, running off to find the scent.

 _Scene cuts to Ryder and the others at the base talking about what happened_

"So Charm had you suffer a similar fate, huh?" Ryder asked, feeling bad for Marshall.

Marshall nodded, feeling horrible about everything that's happened that he just wanted to die.

"I should've known that slime ball had to be linked to someone;" Drake said, furious as he did so. "When I see him he's getting the crap beat out of him."

"We all wanna floor him Drake;"Rocky said, sympathizing with Drake and then he looked at his paw and clenched it in anger and frustration, wanting to pound Chase just as bad. "Especially Chase."

Marshall looked at ryder, confused to Rocky's anger. "Chase left earlier to find you. He didn't leave too long ago, so he shouldn't have gone far."

"Then let's find him!" Marshall exclaimed with horror for his brother.

"No need."

Chase walked up to the others, allowing Marshall to run over and hug him. Marshall noticed Chase's wounds, worried about what happened and spoke in a fearful way. "You're hurt!" Chase glared at Rocky, who glared back, making Marshall even more confused. "Guys, what's going on?"

Rocky walked over to the two of them, still glaring at the shepherd. "It's complicated. Chase exploded on me after you left;" Rocky smirked, feeling cocky upon looking at Chase. "So I decided to help karma punish him." Chase lunged at Rocky, who swated him away, making him fall to the floor. "I may be a dick, but I'm not an idiot. Maybe try fighting a battle you can win."

Chase stood up until Skye walks over to him, holding him down. "Get the fuck off me."

"No Chase;" Skye insisted, refusing to get up. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone."

Chase stood up and glared furiously at Skye, who didn't even flinch. "And it's okay for everyone else to do what THEY did!? Look at what rocky did to me!"

"To be fair dude, you were clearly provoking him;" Zuma snarked, and then Chase glared to him, making him whimper and duck down from his seat.

Chase glared at Skye again, showing his rage without a shread of guilt. "Get lost bitch! (Slaps Skye) We're done!"

Skye became shocked to hear this and punched Chase in anger, making him fall to the floor. Chase ell on his back and starts bleeding from his nose, allowing Skye to walk off. Rocky gave chase a middle finger and walked off as well, wanting nothing more to do with him. Chase felt his nose again, hoping he didn't go too far.

 _Scene cuts to all the pups, aside from Marshall and Tracker, in Drake's office_

"So. Ryder said I had to deal with you guys while he cheered up Marshall;" Drake said in a cynical tone. "Don't know why Tracker was left unattended."

"Yeah, he IS pretty young;" Rocky admitted.

"So what's gonna happen?" EVerest asked?

"Well Everest, for you, Zuma, and Rubble, not much. You three didn't seem to do anything too bad here. (Turns to Skye) And you Skye, I would've let off the hook if you hadn't punched Chase. (Smirks) Oh, what the hell? He wanted it anyway."

"Seriously!? This is pathetic!" Chase shouted in anger.

Skye snickered, adoring how stupid Chase was being at the time. "The only thing that's 'pathetic' is your attitude."

"Yeah! You brought this on yourself!" Rocky snapped, only for Chase to lunge at Rocky and the two started fighting one another until Zuma broke them up.

"Chill dudes;" Zuma said, showing his laid back self be of some use. "Let go. Be cool."

Chase and Rocky breathed in and out, cooling themselves off. Just then, Drake saw something on the cameras, ready for if it was an intruder. The beagle from earlier was seen entering the base while sniffing, giving Drake slight caution. "Someone's here." Drake walked off and the others followed with Rocky looking at Marshall with guilt. Drake and the others walked up to the beagle, who noticed them. The beagle sniffed over to them and got behind Skye, sniffing her butt.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked, feeling uncomfortable by this.

The beagle walked over to Skye's face, smiling to her. "You farted recently. Didn't you."

Skye became confused by the beagle's question, nodding her head yes slowly. "In Marshall's nose and mouth, yeah." Chase tried to lunge at Skye, only for Drake to grab his collar violently. Skye then decided to flirt with the beagle just to mess with Chase. "Why? Are you the ass police?"

"Just cut the crap and rip them;" The beagle demanded, showing himself to be a bit of a smartass.

To be continued


	5. Charm'sDark's closing in

**Disclaimer:** Warning. Large ass amount of grossout in this chapter. So if you don't like grossout, then skip those parts, and go to the other parts of the chapter. I have no intent of adding as much grossout there, as I did in the other chapters; even if I add in a bunch of farts. I'll also have a lot less farting in chapter seven, which is intended as the final chapter of the story, so no need to worry. Enjoy!

Paw patrol Mission paw: Charm's/Dark's closing in

 _Scene cuts to Skye talking with the beagle from the previous chapter, wondering what he's up to with his demand._

"What exactly are you getting at with this?" Skye asked, seeming skeptical on the beagle's request.

"Simple. I smell your farts some more, and then we stop Charm." The beagle replied, somehow knowing about Charm and Sweetie. "Of course, if your ex boyfriend over there says otherwise (Chase tries to lunge at the beagle but Drake stops him) then I'd have to respect his wishes."

Skye looked at Chase with a smug grin and then looked back at the beagle. "What's your name?"

"Runt." Runt answered. "So are you gonna pay up or what?"

Skye got a satisfied grin as she pinned Runt onto his back and sat on him. She then cut a tuba five second moldy cheese fart (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). After that butt bomb, she ripped a loud five second expired milk and kibble fart (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT). Runt gave a satisfied look as Skye lifted her right butt cheek and cut a chicken taco fart (phht). Runt loved all three of the fart scents and Skye got off of him, allowing him to stand and speak. He then let out an innocent chuckle as he spoke aloud. "Odd way of payment, I know. But it's a lot better than forced sex."

"That's true." Runt handed Skye a jar, giving a giggle, as she knew what it was for.

Chase clenched his fist in anger, signaling Marshall to try and calm him down. "Keep your cool Chase. He doesn't have any sexual intentions."

Chase sighed and looked at his paw in regret. "I know. I'm just so stressed and I don't know what I'm saying." Marshall saw that Chase never intended on breaking up with Skye, knowing how stressed out he was at the moment. "And now she's using her ass as payment? Well at least she's not kissing him."

Drake got a phone call and signaled Ryder that he had to head out for a bit, which he did once Ryder nodded in understanding. He headed off to take the call in private. Ryder then saw Chase acting stressed out and walking over to him, wondering if he could help out. "Everything okay Chase?"

Chase noticed Ryder and became worried about how he'd react, not wanting to worry him. He nodded once as to not ruin Ryder's mood. "I'm fine Ryder." Chase then looked at Skye and Runt talking about the 'payment' Runt needed, making him sigh of discomfort. "At least I hope."

 _Scene cuts to Drake walking over to the edge of the base, answering the call once he got there._

Drake answered his call and spoke as soon as he did. "Yeah sis?"

Drake's sister was shown on the other line, sounding rather excited as she spoke. "Hi Drake. So get this. After three months of that training stuff, the boss said I'm finally ready to help out with Charm. (Clenches fist) Let's kick his ass!"

Drake chuckled at his sister's feistiness, remembering it from the day they joined the military. "Yeah Anna, don't think I forgot about him." Drake then thought about what it'd be like if he and Anna got caught in that scenario, not wanting to put his sister in danger. "Did the boss really say you were ready?"

"That's what he told me." Anna said with excitement. "Also, some dude named Ryder told me about his team members, and apparently Rocky in particular is a real cynic. Is he easy to get along with?"

"In some cases, yeah;" Drake answered, finding Rocky to be rather interesting. "He can be perverted at times, but nothing I can't handle. Let's not forget that pedephile I floored the first day we left home."

Anna laughed at the memoery, remembering the look on the pedephile's face. "Yeah. That'll teach him. (A question comes to Anna's mind) Speaking of which, how did you do so well against him? That was before we joined the military."

Drake thought about finally telling Anna the truth, knowing that the time was correct. He let out a soft laugh for his sister, wanting to protect her from more danger than he already put her through. "Guess I'm just a naturally born combatant."

Anna shrugged, satisfied with the answer she recieved. "Good enough for me. I'll be there soon Drake, bye, love you."

Anna hung up and Drake put his phone away with a smile, knowing that Anna would do well in the final battle. He walked over to a cliff near the base and looked over it, getting a look of determination. He then clenched his fist in anger, having flashbacks of the horrible childhood he's had. From his parents dying from Charm's wrath, to Charm burning his house to the ground without hesitation, Drake refused to let these memories scar him. No matter how much they tried. The flashbacks ended with Drake gaining a determined smile. He punched the air as hard as he good, getting ready for what Charm had to offer.

 _Scene cuts to Marshall lying down in his room as Rocky entered, having a smile on his face._

"Hey dude." Rocky walked over to Marshall and looked to see that he was upset about something. "You okay?" Marshall nodded his head no and Rocky hopped up onto his bed, wanting to comfort him. "So...yeah. It's been a pretty wild ride since we started this whole thing. You got stabbed, Chase dumped Skye, a lot's been happening. But you know what dude?" I know you'll get through it all. You're always the most optomistic being in the world, and you'll get through it no matter what."

Marshall sat up with a sour look, despite appriciating Rocky's kind words. "Cut the niceness Rocky. I know your intention, but it's not gonna work." Rocky flinched at Marshall's sudden cynicism. "Everything you said was true. And sure, you only said one thing about me, but look at it this way. If I was never friends with Charm then we'd never be in this scenario."

Rocky tried to put his paw on Marshall's shoulder, only to have it pushed away. "You can't just doubt yourself forever. Look at (Points to himself with his thumb) me. This whole trip has gotten Chase hating me, and you don't see me throwing a fit or complaining over it."

Marshall sighed and got up, walking over to his bag as he did. "There's just no fixing what happened." Marshall was about to cry until Rocky walked over to him. "And after all of this, I still haven't banged Everest or stopped Charm. And I didn't even know I wanted to do that second one."

Rocky placed his paw on Marshall's shoulder, wanting him to feel better. "It's not your fault dude."

Everest saw Rocky comforting Marshall and smiled at his kindness, liking how he showed his caring side. Marshall sighed and opened his pack, pulling out a resignation sheet and handing it over to Rocky, who became shocked upon the sight of it. "The Paw patrol would do way better without me. As long as Charm's around, I can't be here." Rocky clenched his paw and punched Marshall in the gut, shocking Everest and pissing Marshall off. "Rocky, what the fuck!?"

"Is that the kind of talk a warrior has? No!" Rocky shouted, sinking his words down Marshall's throat. Refusing to let him resign. "You think this is some sort of crappy video game full of glitches that you can just quit? It's not! It's real life. And bad things happen in real life." Marshall felt Rocky's words getting to him. He could literally feel his encouragement. Blinded from his anger and rising with thoughtfullness. "Now either you stay with the Paw patrol and kick Charm's ass, or become Sweetie's second bitch in command."

Marshall hugged Rocky, giving him his answer and tearing up the resignation sheet. Rocky walked off as Marshall headed off to his bed, both of them giving a peace sign. Rocky exited the room and Everest stopped him as he closed the door. "I like what you did there." Rocky smiled until Everest punched him in the face while grinning. "But keep in mind that I'm stronger than Marshall."

Rocky rubbed his cheek and gave a cynical look. "Just because you're stronger than Marshall, doesn't mean you're stronger than me." Rocky tried to walk forward until he fell to the ground. "Mind helping though? I got my tail stuck in the door." Everest giggled and opened the door for Rocky, the two of them sharing a high five.

 _Scene cuts to Runt socalizing with the Paw patrol members at lunch time._

"So yeah dude, I usually just try to cut them in private;" Marshall explained to Runt. "Mainly because no one wants to smell that stuff for no reason."

"Yeah, and mine are usually just coming out all the time." Zuma said with a laugh, making the other pups aside from Runt roll their eyes.

Rocky then bit into his burrito and felt his stomach rumble, sneering to Chase as he cracked a three second moldy cheese fart (phhhhht). The others smelt the fart with Runt being the only one who enjoyed it. Chase signaled Rocky not to do that again, making Rocky more excited. Rocky then ripped a loud tuba ten second rotten egg and moldy cheese fart (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). The fart stunk up the room, making the other Paw patrol members leave, but Runt stayed to enjoy the scent. Gagging, but filled with joy. "Do it more Rocky! I have to feel the scent and so much more for beyond the beyond!"

"No problem Runt. Just let the old bath hating ass do it's thing." Rocky stood up and ripped multiple machine gun farts, with some being trumpet, some tuba, and many other kinds of scents. First moldy cheese (pffffft), then spicy chicken (phhhhht), then he lifted his tail and stuck his butt out, ripping a three second mushy egg fart (brrrrraaaaat). Runt then ran over to Rocky and put his nose up to the mixed breed's butt, just as Rocky cut more farts, smelling like rotten, mushy, or just regular eggs (pfft) (PFFT) (BRUP) (brat) (pffffft) (phhhhhhhhhhhhhht).

"Got any more?" Runt asked with excitement, and Rocky gave an excited nod, glad to finally find someone who could tolerate his ass. Rocky then ripped a forty second rotten egg fart, not even caring that Runt had grabbed his butt to hold on, as he was just glad to rip ass in peace and enjoyment. (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Rocky felt his butthole burning, satisfied as he then moved his butt over to the seat. He pooped on it for at least five seconds, revealing a large, brown, mushy experience underneath. Runt lied down and was more than satisfied with the event that just occured. "That...was...amazing."

"Rocky, fart champion." Rocky then started cutting a fart as he walked off with Runt, with it continuing as he did so.

 _Scene cuts to Marshall and the others, aside from Runt and Rocky in the training room to avoid Rocky's flatulences._

Marshall was the first to speak, unable to comprehend Rocky's foul odered farts. "What on earth does that dude eat? First he stinks up the lair last month and now this?"

"At least now we know the reason he hates baths." Skye said, gagging at the thought of the scent at the moment. "I swear, he's so disgusting. If he does that against Charm then there's no way we'll win." Skye then lied down and sighed, wishing things never got this dark. "Let's just hope this whole thing clears up soon."

Just then, Runt and Rocky were seen walking by with Rocky leaving behind a fart trail, which kept going as he walked (pffffffffffffffffffff...). "Yeah dude, I don't know why my farts do this trail thing, but it's pretty cool. Too bad the others are always grossed out by it."

"Well you're lucky you have me here Rocky." Runt said with compassion. "My love for farts is unmatched."

Tracker became confused upon seeing this and turned to Zuma. "Can a dog marry someone's farts?" Zuma shrugged as Rocky's fart continued, stinking up the main room with rotten eggs.

"Oh good lord. This feels sooooooo good!" Rocky continued to let his fart streak, ending after ten seconds as he turns to Runt's face, pointing his butt at him so he could feel and smell the rest (pffffffffffffffffffFFt). "Eighty seconds. New record baby!" Rocky looked into a room with the others giving a relieved sigh. "Oh, hey guys. You enjoy the show?"

"Watching it, yes." Rubble said with slight sass. "Smelling it, no." The Paw patrol, as well as Runt gave a laugh as Runt and Rocky went into the room.

The others then smelt Rocky's fart scent on him, with Everest wiffing it away while gagging. "No way dude. The fart followed you."

"Okay, I don't care what it takes, you're getting in that tub." Chase demanded, with Rocky turning his head away. He then felt a rumble in his stomach again as he jumped backwards onto Chase without warning, cutting a loud and stinky rotten egg fart that continued for the whole scene (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...)

Marshall pushed Rocky off of Chase, only to be blasted back by the fart (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...). The fart sent everyone back as it continued, with Rocky pushing harder and harder, as it got harder and louder (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRFLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...) Rocky then pooped while farting and even burped loudly all at once, showing his true grossness (FLOOOOOOOOOOP) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP). Rocky rolled around in his poop and got covered in it, being rather proud of himself.

 _Scene cuts to Katie giving Rocky his bath, still bothered by his fart scent_

"How can you even fart that much, and with those circumstances?" Katie asked in disgust. "Is that even possible?"

"It's possible now Katie." Rocky said as he relaxed his body. "As much as I hate baths though, I can always add something to spice them up."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Katie asked in confusion, with Rocky then ripping a loud and strong five second moldy egg fart (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Katie gagged and looked away, plugging her nose in disgust. "Seriously Rocky!? You're never this gross on the show!"

"Well I'm not on the show now, are I!?" Rocky shouted back in frustration. "I'm me, so stop trying to compare us!" Rocky then released a five second chicken burrito fart, showing the expressions of enjoying it (pfffffffffft). "Still, if I could (brup) Stop farting multiple times (pfft) then (phht) I'd (brat) Do it. (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp)" Katie sighed in annoyance as Rocky layed back down. "Cmon Katie. There's a lot worse that could be happening right now. Like, Charm kicking our asses and, us dying in general."

"Look; Just do me a favor and don't do it as much when I'm cleaning you." Katie said as she walked back over. "This isn't easy ya know."

"Fine." Rocky groaned, until he stood up and pointed his ass at Katie. "But clean my butt to make that valid." Katie sighed and started washing Rocky's rear end, only for him to release a silent but deadly fart, which made Katie gag again. Rocky then went back into his bathtub, only for it to topple over and start drowning him on the floor. Katie became worried and lifted the tub off of him, with Rocky gasping for air. "Oh, thank you Katie! This is why I hate baths!" Rocky then cut a twenty second chicken fart, showing multiple facial expressions of enjoying it (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup).

Rocky relaxed his body as Katie gave a blank look at him. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Cause, I'm awesome." Rocky said, pointing both of his index fingers to Katie (I know dogs don't have fingers, but fuck it. They have the right hand clones to make it work.). Katie rolled her eyes while smiling and grabbed a towel to try Rocky off. "At least now I can make a good impression on Drake's sister. (Turns to the audience) Keep in mind that this is the last of the toilet humor for this chapter."

 _Scene cuts to the helicopter Anna was in arriving at the base._

Anna hopped out of the helicopter and walked up to the base, knocking on the door and seeming excited. Drake answered the door and the two of them hugged each other, showing their love as they then walked inside. "This final battle is gonna be something huge Anna. I've been training the Paw patrol just for this moment."

Rocky was seen fighting with Chase over something random. "For the last time Chase; stop being an overreacting pussy!"

"I know you were trying something with Marshall!" Chase shouted, thinking there was something more to Rocky healing Marshall. "Don't you deny it!"

Rocky grabbed Chase's chest pelt and headbutted him, with Marshall and Runt walking by while seeing it. "Whoa, take it easy dudes." Marshall walked over to see what was up, only for Rocky to kick Chase off, not hearing Marshall. Chase and Marshall crashed into Runt and into the wall, with their butts being up to Runt's face, much to his hope that they'd cut some on him.

"I'm guessing they don't get along?" Anna asked, being unphazed by the fighting.

"They used to, but now they're just fighting a lot. Thank god it didn't happen when we got here four days ago."

Chase then cracked a squeaky three second eggs and dog poop fart into Runt's face, much to his joy (pffffft). Marshall then felt his stomach growl hard, having the lunch he had returning to him. Runt pushed his nose up to Marshall's butt, getting blasted by a loud tuba five second mushy egg fart (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Runt's head swirled around a bit, with the Beagle being amazed by both fart scents. Chase rolled back and helped Marshall get up as well, with both of then giggling at Runt's love for farts. "You have a really weird fetish Runt."

"You're a werid fetish." Runt declared as he then cut a three second expired steak fart (phhhhht). Drake nodded to Anna, who nodded back, with the two of them walking to another room. "I usually don't fart myself, but I decided to let it out; just for you guys." Chase and Marshall shrugged to each other as they then walked off with Runt. "Hey, do your farts sometimes continue when walking like Rocky's? I think I like that one he did the most."

Drake and Anna walked into the training room, where Skye was seen sparring with Everest. Skye landed a clean hit on Everest's face as Everest then grabbed onto Skye's paw. She swung the Cockapoo around for a bit and then threw her at the wall. Skye jumped off of the wall and lunged at Everest, sitting on her face and kicking her stomach. She then jumped off of Everest, who got back up, and the two of them collided a punch. Skye front flip kicked everest into the ceiling and prepared herself for when the husky fell down.

Skye butt bumped Everest into the wall and then backed up, punching Everest's stomach multiple times with her butt. "You like that ass Everest? Good thing it's not in your face." Everest laughed at Skye's mock and punched her leg, getting on her feet and kicking Skye's butt off. Skye got up and back flip kicked Everest's head into the floor, with Everest grabbing her foot and bringing her face to her legs. Everest then wrapped Skye into a leg lock and punched her twice in the face.

Anna seemed interested in how Drake trained Skye and Everest in combat with Drake making some playful snark. "I don't remember teaching them how to fight with their asses. Must be a them thing." Anna nodded in understanding as Skye and Everest then collided a kick. They then collided a punch and then an uppercut for Skye and a downercut for Everest, with them then colliding a knee, all with cinematic work. The two of them then punched each other and then backed up with smiles.

 _Scene cuts to Charm and Sweetie coming up with some new plans to take down the Paw patrol, getting some ideas as they got the troops ready._

Charm was seen acting like a dictator as he ordered the troops around. "Alright assholes! This is our time to shine, so if you have to crap or piss then just do it on the top of the ship; the sun'll take care of the rest!"

Sweetie walked up to Charm and the two of them shared a warm, tender kiss, seperating as Sweetie spoke with passion. "Charm basket, our time has come. Now I can finally get those wretched bastards back for what they did to me." Sweetie clenched her fist with satisfaction. "I can only thing of the lust I have for it."

"Oh, most certainly Sweetie pie." Charm said with an evil grin, feeling the love for killing inside him rise. He thought about how much he'd love to torture Drake and Marshall. "Especially Drake and Marshall. They'll especailly pay."

"Most cetainly." Charm and Sweetie walked onto the leader ship with Sweetie wondering who Drake was. "Who IS Drake anyway?"

"Eh, just some douchebag I tortured a while back. Now only he and his brat sister are left." Sweetie became a bit worried upon what Charm said, with Charm feeling a dark void in his stomach. Charm then gave a sadistic grin to Sweetie, who knew what was coming. "Sweetie. (Shakes his butt at Sweetie) You want to play fuck the mate shits?"

"Oh, we haven't played that in weeks!" Sweetie exclaimed as she and Charm went into the bathroom, with them closing the door and beginning to kiss each other. Charm then began to poop on the floor while pushing it out, with Sweetie pushing away and smelling the scent. "Oh my; this is the smelliest one yet. And I love it!" Charm then placed his buttt over Sweetie's crotch, continuing the poop and making her sweat with joy. Charm then pinned Sweetie to the floor, bringing his Golden Retriever ass up to her face. He then let out mushy green slop onto Sweetie's face, making her gag, but also love the feeling.

 _Scene cuts to Drake introducing Anna to the Paw patrol with proudness_

"Everyone, this is my sister Anna." Drake introduced her sister as she walked up to the Paw patrol.

"So you're the Paw patrol." Anna then hugged Marshall instantly, loving the feeling of him. "You guys are so awesome! (Pulls Marshall away) It's so cool how a bunch of dogs can do whatever they like. Wouldn't it be so cool if you guys could travel through dimensions?"

"That'd be pretty hard, since that technology hasn't been invented yet." Rocky stated as Anna shrugged. "I could probably make something like that though. Since you know us already, no point in introducing myself as (Sneers at Chase) smarter than him."

Chase and Rocky started fighting again with Zuma breaking them up. "Chillax dudes. We got a guest." Zuma walked up to Anna with Chase and Rocky glaring at each other. "Terribly sowwy for my fwiends behavior. They got into a huge fight during the twaining, and they're in a fued I think."

"Eh. I've faced worse." Anna said as she then set Marshall down. "Also, I love your broken language Like, saying friends with a w instead of an r just rings to me for some reason."

"That's actually how I've always talked, but glad you like it." Zuma said in his usual chill tone.

"So the final battle's upon us, and we have to be ready for it." Ryder explained, with the Paw patrol giving him determined looks and nods. Ryder then turned to Drake with gratitude. "Thanks for the help Drake. Even if we don't see each other again after this, it was great having you aboard."

"Same here." Rocky jumped into Drake's arms and Drake rubbed his head, seeming to have grown a bond with him. "And you're also not overly serious like Chase has been for most of the trip. You try to stay chill like Zuma; which is something I can respect."

"I usually hate being overly strict with anyone." Drake explained. "I like balancing it out. (Sorrow) Even if the past is something worth affecting me. Even if I don't want to."

Just then, a crash was heard as everyone ran over to the door, with Rocky jumping out of Drake's arms as they went out the front door. Charm and his troops were seen exiting their ships, with Charm and Sweetie being closed in on; just as Charm gave a remark. "I just fucked my girlfriend, and now I'm gonna do a different kinda fuck for you! And it ends with you up my ass!"

To be continued.


	6. Marshall vs Charm

**Disclaimer:** Just two more chapters until I can finally go to my next Paw Patrol story, which will be much more canon and well written. This is just a prototype to start me off. Also, keep in mind that when I said less toilet humor in the next two chapters, I meant less crap humor. There's like, one crap joke in this. Lots of farts though. Like I said though, this is just a prototype story for the bigger story I have planned, which will have less farts in it, but plenty more action and a lot more character development for each of the characters. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Paw patrol Mission paw: Marshall vs Charm

 _Scene cuts to Everyone getting ready to face Charm and his army._

Marshall stepped forward and nodded to Drake, who nodded back as they looked forward. "Your end is coming soon Charm! You and your army shall soon face your horrible ending!"

"Aw; little baby likes fairy tails." Charm mocked Drake without hesitation.

"Just the disney movies." Drake corrected as he then spoke to the others. "Guys. Let's kick ass."

Drake's team ran out onto the battlefield along with Charm's group charging at them, with Marshall tackling Charm and taking him on in the ship. Despite worrying for Marshall's safety, Chase knew he'd have to focus; battling an elite and landing a jumping back-kick on his head. He then backflipped away and got into a fighting stance. When he and the elite charged at each other, they collided a punch as Chase then kneed the elite in the guts. He then pulled off the elite's helmet, kicking him right in the face and sending him on his back.

Rocky was seen hopping onto one of Charm's ships as he then put his butt over the ship. A high level guard was seen holding guard as he then got pooped on; making him step forward and look at the ship, with Rocky mocking him as he shook his butt at him and spanked it. "Yeah, kiss my ass bitch; I'm immortal!" Rocky dodged the guard's gunshot as he then blew a raspberry at him. "What's the matter? Someone cranky?"

"Cranky this!" The guard jumped onto the ship and grabbed Rocky by his tail, with Rocky then sitting on him. "Hey, that's not how it goes!"

"In your story, maybe." Rocky stated as he then moved his butt up to the guard, pinning him down with his feet. "But in my story, that's bullcrap."

Tracker was seen walking around for someone to fight, spotting a low level guard and finding it to be at his level. 'That seems about right.' Tracker put his paw up to his butt and cut a three second banana fart (blllllaaaaarrrrrp). He then threw it at the guard, catching his attention as Tracker ran over to him; kicking him in the stomach and making him fall to the floor. "Let me guess. You forgot your helmet?"

"I was in a rush and I wanted to get to the battle." The guard explained as he stood up, kicking Tracker off and Tracker backflipped back to his normal stance. "Luckily for me though, the helmet doesn't make the warrior." The guard then charged at Tracker, who collided a kick with him and jumped up; punching the guard in the face.

Skye was seen walking around with a determined look, finding a high class female guard in sight. Getting excited for a match, she back flipped onto a large crate and jumped over the guard; who didn't see her, but almost did. Skye then looked down below as she grabbed onto a ledge with her legs, dangling from the ledge and grabbing the guard's head. She then picked her up and looked into her eyes. "You know what it's like to suck at fighting, right?" Skye threw the guard up to the top of the ship and stepped on her chest. "Cause you're about to."

The guard grabbed Skye's leg and pulled her downward, with Skye looking and seeing that she had a helmet. 'Damn it! Can't let my ass do the fighting in THAT scenario.' Skye punched the guard in the stomach and frontflipped over to her end, with the guard putting her into a headlock. "Okay, cheap move!"

"No cheap moves in fighting girly." The guard pinned Skye against the floor as the two then glared at each other. "Do tell; do you prefer not dying, or just doing it in general?"

Skye kneed the guard in the stomach and kicked her off, backflipping up into her fighting stance. "I'd say the former. Because so far I love my life, especially when I floor Chase for dumping me in such a harsh manner."

"Eh. At least you're not crying over your boyfriend's jerkishness." The guard blasted a beam at Skye, who dodged it with a twist spin. "Nice skills too. If I didn't have to hate you I'd consider taking a class."

Skye walked up to the guard and took off her helmet, grabbing her face and farting on it with the five second reek of chicken (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). "Charm forced you into this; didn't he." The guard nodded as she stood up and held her nose. "In that case, tell Chase he can kiss my ass if he's too good for me, and you got a deal."

Zuma was seen fighting a medium class guard as he pinned him against the wall. "Get ready for this dude. You're about to face some major ass." Zuma punched the guard three times and then turned around, pinning the guard against him with his butt. Going into a yoga position, he did a downward dog position and pushed hard; ripping a ten second rotten egg fart (pfffffffffffffffffffft). He then ripped multiple farts that all reeked of meat, with them also making the guard's sense of smell begin to fade (brup) (brat) (blarp) (pfffffffffft) (phhhhht) (brrrrraaaaat).

Zuma then let out a loud, bassy, long, and nasty thirty second rotten egg and spoiled onion fart, taking out the guard's sense of smell and giving him pink eye; once he raised his rear end a bit higher of course (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

The guard fainted as Zuma then lowered his butt to his mouth, releasing a ten second moldy cheese fart and damaging his taste ability (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Zuma walked ahead and then ripped a loud twenty second rotten egg fart with his butt being shown as he grunted and let it rip, creating a giant yellow cloud and surrounding the guard with it (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "That (Goes into a downward dog pose) ass (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) is more than (Goes back to normal) you can take."

Rubble was seen walking around as he then saw a low-medium level guard, ready to take him on. As he charged at the guard, he dodged his punch and kicked him in the face; landing perfectly next to his body when it landed on the ground. The guard got up and punched Rubble in the face, with Rubble grabbing his arm and throwing it at a ship; sending him straight at the wall. The guard jumped off of the wall and charged at Rubble, who dodged his kick and bit his leg; making him cry out in pain. Rubble then slammed the guard on the ground and kicked his stomach.

"Normally I hate violence. But I make an exception to those who try to hurt the ones I care about." Rubble said innocently as he then smelled the air. "Hey, you smell rotting foods?"

"That would be mine." Zuma jumped down and sat on the guard's head, releasing a five second cheeseburger fart (pfffffffffft). "Just butt tortured some dude to his own place. Should be done for now."

Everest was seen taking on a medium-high class guard as she low sweeped him and pinned him against the floor with his foot. "Ready to face pain?" Everest started punching the guard in the face, breaking his helmet and making his nose bleed. "You're about to get some major punishment dude. Working for Charm and Sweetie alone justifies it." The guard spat in Everest's face, making Everest kick him right in the stomach. Everest then got up and kneed the guard in the face, making him cough blood as she continued with high force.

The guard grabbed Everest's knee, only for Everest to kick him to the side and elbow him. She then got up and seemed dissapointed. "Pssh. Weak."

Sweetie then jumped down and got into a fighting stance, signaling Sweetie to come over to her. "You want a fight then come and get one." Everest smiled and charged at Sweetie, who grabbed her paw and crushed it; with Everest holding in her scream. Sweetie then got hit in the head with a chair, making her look back and see Runt. "Was that supposed to hurt me moron?" Runt shrugged and then Sweetie bashed Everest into him, getting ready to finish them both. "Well it didn't. Next time make a good move."

Drake backflipped away from a max rank guard as he then saw Ryder spectating. "Not much of a fighter, huh?"

Drake back hand punched the guard, knocking his helmet off; with Ryder making his reply. "Not really, no." Drake low sweeped the guard and jumped up, smashing his skull with his knee. "I'm more or less on the saving side."

"That's cool." Drake kneed the guard in the stomach and twisted his neck, killing him and crushing his head. "Everyone has their own tastes." Just then, five guards surrounded Drake; who smirked as he saw them. "Do you guys seriously not remember the last time?" Drake jumped in the middle of all of the guards and then dove down, pulling out a sword and spin slicing all of their heads off; which he then used to make a head kabob out of them. Feeling lucky, he then threw the sword behind him and struck a second class rank guard in the neck.

Drake walked over to the guard he hit his sword with and pulled the sword out, making blood shoot out of the guard's neck as he fell. Drake then sliced the guard's head off as Ryder walked over to him, being impressed by his work. "I've never seen fighting as brutal as that. At least back in Adventure Bay."

"It's a living Ryder." Drake replied with his sword over his shoulder.

Rocky was seen with a guard tied to a ship leg as his head was seen at the bottom, with Rocky going into two leg mode and pointing his butt at the guard. The guard feared what was to come as Rocky backed up and placed his butt over the guard; which he then proceeded to cut a rotten egg and liver fart that continued upon impact and made the guard scream in terror (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...)

Drake walked over to Rocky and seemed to find his beatdown on the guard rather humerous, laughing a bit as Rocky's fart continued. "Gotta say there dude. If there's one being in the world who can make killing someone seem funny, it's you."

"Yeah, it's a living." Rocky replied as his fart continued (hhhhhhhhhh...). "Thirty seconds buddy; just who cares more." Rocky sighed of relief and gave off the facial expressions to boot for his enjoyment. "Dude, you have no idea how relaxed my butt is right now. Why don't I ever do this on the show?" A question then came to Rocky's mind. "Speaking of which, is this even canon to the show?"

"Not in the slightest." Drake replied. "However, there will be another story that this is a prototype for. With a lot less farting keep in mind."

Rocky took an interest in the idea and then pushed harder to have his fart continue on (hhhhhhhhhh...). "That sounds pretty interesting. Will I be the same cynical asshole I am here?"

"Yeah, but your depth will be better proven." Drake then explained some stuff on the story. "Apparently there'll also be an OC that'll be the main protagonist. Related to Marshall as well."

Anna was seen smashing two guards heads into each other and she then shot their dicks off. "Just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm weak." Anna then saw Rocky farting on the guard and walked over, seeming confused as to what was happening. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Since I got here, he's been farting for at least two minutes." Drake stated. "Not much when compared to when Jasiri did it to Janja in the canadian version of The Legend of Kion, as that was for six minutes. But even then, I think that's a lot better than this, cause, well..." Rocky's fart continued as he let off a final thirty seconds to the mixture (hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht.). "Yeah. That was three minutes from what I can count."

"Three minutes of this butt that you don't wanna be under." Rocky replied as he walked up to Drake and Anna. "Did the scent follow me?"

"No, but I'm not bathing you." Anna replied with a giggle as she then got excited for the final battle. "So what do you guys say we find Marshall and Charm and see Marshall kick ass?"

"Sounds good to me." Drake ran off with Rocky and Anna walked over to the body, sniffing it and seeming disgusted by Rocky's way of killing him. She then headed off after Drake and Rocky. As she arrived, Drake looked inside at the battle. "This should last for a while now. We have plenty of ideas for flashbacks and revealing Marshall's past and stuff; which is ALSO absent from the future story."

"Pssh. Well that sucks." Rocky stated. "They'd better make Marshall interesting then."

Just then, Charm got an idea as he pinned Marshall to the floor; running over to the controls. "What do you say we take this sky high?" Charm hit a button and the door closed, freaking Marshall out as he barked. "Bark all you want Dalmatian. I'm going to destroy you!" Charm laughed maniacally as everyone else watched the ship take off, fearing what could possibly happen to Marshall in that fight.

Runt walked up to the others and scoffed. "What the hell? I didn't do anything." A guard tried to jump off a cliff and Runt shot him in the head, feeling satisfied as he spanked Skye's butt; surprising Skye and pissing off Chase. "Better. (Leans over to Chase and whispers) She's all yours dude. Now she knows you give a crap." Chase saw Runt's intentions and sighed of relief, knowing he could get Skye back. He just hoped that he could be successful when he did so. It wouldn't be simple with how he's been acting lately.

 _Scene cuts to Marshall looking at the door as Charm walked up to him._

"So Marshall. How does it feel to have just been kidnapped?" Charm asked with a smug look. "Or in this case dognapped."

"Like I wanna shove a spike up your ass." Marshall deadpanned, making Charm laugh at his remark. "Why do I remember you so much anyway? Or at least have you as one of my memories."

Charm saw that Marshall didn't remember who he was, deciding to remind him. "Bitch, you were my main target."

Marshall suddenly remembered everything from his past, speaking in shock. "My hometown; before I moved to Adventure bay. (Looks at Charm) You were..." Charm nodded his head yes as Marshall stated having flashbacks of what happened, with the first one being of him playing in the backyard of his house of his hometown as a soft and eery song played.

Marshall seemed to be enjoying himself as he made a fort, only to hear gunshots from inside. He ran inside to see what it was, walking around and spotting something shocking from the living room. What he saw just so happened to be his father's body, with Charm standing there and glaring at him. Marshall ran over to his father and hugged him with fear, only for Charm to kick him into a window. As Charm walked off, Marshall chased after him in rage; lunging at him, only for Marshall to be thrown over his body.

Marshall saw a bunch of houses around his town being burnt down, seeing that Charm had massacred. This shocked him, with Charm then knocking him out from his neck. The next flashback showed Marshall being thrown into a truck, with Charm glaring at him and speaking when the music stopped. "Never fuck with Dark."

The flashbacks ended as Marshall looked at Charm again with a shocked look, remembering him clearly; as well as knowing his true identity. "Dark. That's your real name; isn't it." Charm nodded his head yes. "You massacred my entire town. Why!? What did I do to you!?"

Charm gave an evil glare towards Marshall as he then clenched his fist. "The world did to me the same. So I massacred five towns; one of them being yours, and another being Drake's."

Charm laughed evilly as Marshall felt the rage inside of him rising; filling him with the seeking of revenge and anger. The rage that surrounded him from that memory was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, fueling him with a dark mind that needed to fight back. As he clenched his fist, he landed a solid blow on Charm that was so strong it sent Charm rolling back. Not only that, but Charm bled from his mouth; with him also spitting out a tooth and chuckling. Marshall growled and then shouted at the top of his lungs. "Don't you fuck around with me!"

Marshall charged at Charm, who jumped back up and back kicked him, with him jumping off the wall. Marshall then landed a low sweep on Charm, kicking him into the wall from his face. Charm ended up getting stabbed by a spear he had once he hit the wall, having fallen from the wall and onto the spear after he collided with it. Marshall then walked up to Charm and kicked him in the face, with Charm laughing maniacally as he took the spear out of his butt.

Charm slashed the spear at Marshall and ignored his bleeding rear end, ready to finish Marshall once and for all. "I've been waiting for this for quite some time Marshall. This is the rise of Dark Critical!" Charm charged at Marshall and threw the spear at him, with Marshall kicking it aside and backflipping over to Charm. He then landed his butt right onto Charm's nose and grunted as he cracked a five second chili fart (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). Charm gagged as he then pushed Marshall off of him, whiffing away the fart cloud and cackling.

"You really are a card Marshall! There's no way you can defeat me!" Marshall growled upon Charm's cackling as the Golden Retriever then grabbed some sort of pocket knife. "Remember this!?" Charm charged at Marshall and slashed at him, with Marshall getting cut in the arm; allowing Charm to pin him down. As Charm placed his rear end comfortable on Marshall's nose, he let out a bunch of farts (pfft) (brup) (phht) (blarp) (phht) (brat) (blarp) (pfft) (brat) (brup) (pfft) (phht) (brup) (blarp) (brat) (pfft).

Marshall smelt many rancid oders from rotten eggs to moldy cheese, and even moldy onions and reeks of liver. "Oh yes. Did I mention that we Golden Retrievers naturally fart a lot? So do German Shepherds."

"That explains Chase's sleep farting." Marshall joked, and then found it a mistake to start laughing; as Charm lowered his butt down to the Dalmatian's mouth and ripped a wet sounding five second rotten egg fart, lifting his leg with pride as he smiled with relief of his ass rip (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup).

Marshall gagged with Charm's butt wiggling inside of him as Charm laughed maniacally and lowered the knife to Marshall's ribcage. "This knife bring back any memories Marshall?"

Charm attempted to strike Charm's ribcage with Marshall then grabbing the knife, which surprised Charm at how he was able to do so. Marshall then pushed Charm off of him and wiped his tounge once, putting his sole focus on finishing Charm off. As he threw the knife to the side, he got into a fighting stance and smirked. "Sure does."

Charm stood up and smirked as he charged at Marshall, who kneed him in the stomach and back punched him in the head; making Charm hit his face smack on the controls. The ship then started spinning around with Marshall and Charm flipping as they punched and kicked each other. Charm kicked Marshall's head right through a window with Marshall feeling something cold touch his privates, which grosses him out as he looks down. "Please don't let that be poop."

"No it's puke!" Charm shouted as he was seen at the controls, turning off the spin cycle and letting Marshall slide back in; with his ribcage being cut agian, only not as bad as before. Marshall stood up with Charm putting him into a headlock, about to crack his neck; only for Drake to jump in and confront the Retriever. As Charm saw Drake, he threw Marshall to the side and chuckled maniacally. "Well then. It seems as if we have another challenger. Very well then; I'll take you both on."

Marshall and Drake nodded as the two then charged at Charm, who grabbed their fists and back flipped to kick them both in the side. Charm them walked over to the control panel and opened up the back door, with Drake throwing something to block it. "Nice try dude. I'm not going out until you die." Drake charged at Charm and punched him in the jaw, with Charm smirking and kicking Drake back.

Drake got caught in the net he made, trying to break himself free as he started to get electrocuted. He was able to pull through though, as he jumped out and decided to let Marshall continue fighting. With Marshall kicking Charm into the wall, he then punched him a bunch in the chest and landed many fast jabs on him. He then kicked him in the face, with Charm grabbing his foot and biting it; making Marshall flinch and fall onto his back. Charm then ran over to his pocket knife, only for Drake to throw a shuriken at it and knock it off.

The knife slid over to Marshall, who picked it up and threw it at the net, creating a hole that was just big enough to throw Charm through. As Charm ran over to Marshall, he kicked him in the jaw and pinned him against the wall with his foot. He then spat on the Dalmatian's eye, making him lose sight just as Drake got himself out of the wall. Drake then ran over to Charm and kicked him in his side, making Charm slide over to the controls. Drake then grabbed Charm's head and punched him multiple times in the face.

Marshall ran over to the control scheme and tried to give a call to Ryder, who answered and gave Marshall relief. "Ryder, we'll come back as soon as we can dude. We gotta kick charm's ass."

"You got it." Ryder said with confidence that Marshall could win. "Good luck to you and Drake."

Marshall nodded and hung up, with Charm kicking Drake back and Drake throwing some sort of knife at him. The knife hit Charm right in the foot with Charm grabbing onto Marshall and Dragging him off. Marshall started wrestling with Charm as the two of them got pressed against the net, with Drake pulling up a switch and deactivating the electricity. Charm burped in Marshall's eye, making it burn as the two rolled across the ground. "You really...gotta be, willing to risk it all. If you're ever, really, gonna-"

Marshall grunted as he threw Charm into the hole, shouting at him with a victorious finisher. "Fall to your death!?" Drake fell into the water and seemed to be barely moving by himself after the impact, having taken much damage from what had happened. As he woke up, he found himself sinking and then saw Zuma's submarine; knowing what was to come. As Zuma drove over to him, Charm took out his gun; which didn't seem to affect the smirking Zuma.

Zuma grabbed Charm with his submarine's claw and put him into the machine, with Charm coughing and puking water before glaring at Zuma. "Listen as closely as you can Labrador; I'm not losing here! Where's my girlfriend!?" Zuma revealed a tied up Sweetie on her chair, with Sweetie having something tied around her nose. "Did you...fart on her the entire time you were driving?"

Zuma nodded his head yes as he then let loose a ten second fish fart (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). "Yeah dude. This ass has been torturing her ever since I started. Just been letting loose a random fart the first second after I cut one; no biggie."

Charm growled and lunged at Zuma, starting to choke him in rage. "The only one who tortures Sweetie with their ass is me! You're so lucky this is the prototype story!"

"Oh, but you sure aren't." Charm looked outside to see his entire fleet glaring at him, giving him smirks, or so on; with Skye putting her butt up to the glass in the ship she was alone in as she wore only her flying outfit, ripping a ten second rotten egg fart that surrounded her ship with a yellow cloud (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). "And you're comin with me pretty boy."

Charm looked on in despair as he then saw what was coming to him. "Oh crap."

To be continued.


	7. Aftermath of the Darkest Mission

_Scene cuts to Charm being arrested by a cop car as Marshall sticks his tounge out at him in a mocking way.y_

Charm growled as he looked up at Marshall with a vicious smile. "Jokes on you Marshall! I'll be back; and when I return your nightmares will come back as well! You'll never escape yourself!"

Marshall looked at Charm with a blank look until he smirked and spoke smugly. "Talk to the ass after it rips one."

Charm is seen being pushed into the car that Sweetie was put into and looking out with a savage look. "You assholes haven't seen the last of me! I'll fuck you all up (The car drives off) and shit down your throats!"

The car drove off as Rocky then walked up to Chase, wanting to get back on track with him. "Chase?" Chase looked at Rocky, who rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know how you'll take this, but I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt Marshall in any way shape or form." Rocky sighed. "I get what I did was immature, and I have little excuse for it."

Chase put his paw on Rocky's shoulder, surprising Rocky; Chase spoke with kindness as he responded. "It's all good Rocky." Chase frowned with guilt. "I shouldn't have overreacted myself. This whole trip's put a lot of weight on us; more than anyone I know can take."

Rocky laughed a bit, knowing perfectly well about what happened. "Yeah, I can tell. I just hope that our next series doesn't involve me almost killing you, at least not early on."

Skye walked up to Chase and slapped him, making Chase flinch and look at her. "Next time you pull any crap like that I won't hesitate to make you pay." Skye smirked and kissed Chase smack on the lips, looking into his eyes afterwards. "Have fun being my girl again."

Zuma was seen rubbing his rear end from all the farts he ripped. "Dang dude. Now I wanna know how Wocky survives all of this crap."

"Maybe he's just used to it." Rubble suggested. "After all he grew up that way, so he's obviously used to farting up a fire storm." Zuma shrugged, seeing Rubble's point as potentially valid.

Tracker was seen looking up at Everest and wondering what the future held for all of them. "So this is the final chapter of Dark Era, huh? I wonder what the next story has for us."

Everest wondered that for herself, finding Tracker's words to be rather interesting. "To be honest Tracker, I don't think anyone knows. (Smiles) But it'll be a lot better than this; I can say that much. Cause in that case we won't be killing each other straight away." Tracker giggled a bit, not wanting to face in the other world what he had in the other one. At least without time passing by.

 _Scene cuts to Drake and Anna parting ways with the Paw Patrol with Drake speaking up with a proud and kind voice._

"It's been a pleasure to have you with us Ryder." Drake declared with a proud voice. "Although it's a rare chance we'll never meet again, I'll take any that I can get."

"I'm glad to hear that Drake." Ryder looked back on the time he and the Paw Patrol had with Drake, feeling as if his team grew from the experience. "Although it doesn't show in every way it can, I can sense a lot of development placed upon all of us. Even some of the minor details gained some improvements." The Paw Patrol all looked at each other with Ryder continuing. "We've all faced a lot lately, and although we aren't in the canon world, I can see the next story we're in giving us plenty of great times to go through, all intense and relaxing."

Drake nodded, finding Ryder's words to be more than wise. "Wisdom that others can only dream of." Drake took out some sort of Paw Patrol communicator. "And thanks for the communicator. I have a feeling it'll come in handy, especailly now that the Paw Patrol are all trained in the skill of combat."

"Maybe next time we can have a tournament to see which one of them's the strongest!" Anna exclaimed with excitement. "I'm placing my bets on Marshall!"

Marshall smiled and blushed with compassion at Anna's words, finding them to be really motivating. "Well I wouldn't go THAT far. I couldn't do all that much to Charm. (Looks at Rocky) But I know a couple of us that would be good choices in the same manner." Rocky smiled and nodded with Marshall continuing his words. "I just hope that we can all stay friends for the longest time to come, and none of us ever get into a pity fight again."

Chase placed his paw on Marshall's head and spoke up with pride. "And we sure have encountered a lot in this; loads of farts, battles, bickering, everything you can imagine getting from a story like this."

Drake snickered a bit as he then began to anticipate the day he met the Paw Patrol again, having learned something from them during his time with them. "I do hope we meet again, even if it's after a very long time." Drake and Anna walked off with Drake waving to them by putting his hand up behind himself.

"Goodbye Drake! Goodbye Anna!" Marshall called out with his usual bubbly attitude. "It's been a pleasure!" Marshall looked at the others with a big smile on his face. "That said, let's go home." Everyone headed over to their veichles with Marshall getting into his, only for Runt to be seen under his seat. Runt put his finger up in a shushing signal and smirk as he then looked at Marshall's butt with a snicker, getting ready for something that anyone could guess. Everyone drove off with Marshall feeling something tickle him from underneath and make him laugh a bit. "Hey, what's under my seat?"

 _Scene cuts to the Paw Patrol arriving home with Marshall hopping out of his car and opening up the trunk to get something before making it a doghouse again._

Marshall opened up the trunk just as Runt rolled out with a relieved look on his face, making Marshall confused as Runt stood up. "Those were some nice once Marsh. Next time mind ripping a rotten egg one for me? It's not all that hard; just gotta get the proper bowel movement."

"I guess." Marshall replied with confusion. "If you can tell me what the hell you were doing in there."

"I just wanted to get some of what your ass could rip; how's it so hard to tell?" Runt asked in a smart ass way as he then turned to a smile. "But with that whole fiasco out of the way, I'll be doing me stuff wherever I can in Adventure bay; chilling out by campfires, stuff like that. You won't have to worry about me being too cool for school."

"We don't even go to school." Marshall pointed out. "And I doubt you could just smell everyones farts all day, since no one does it at every moment; so you'd have to go up to them at just the moment they have to fart or else you're out of luck."

Runt rolled his eyes in annoyance over Marshall not thinking that he knew that, turning around once he heard Ryder's voice. "I have a proposition for you." Runt became intrigued by what Ryder was about to say. "Since you helped us stop Charm and Sweetie, why not join the Paw Patrol? We could always use a new member?"

"Eh. Beats walking around and doing nothing all day." Runt admitted, showing that he'd be willing to accept Ryder's offer. "Make sure that Cockapoo's butt can twerk though, cause I got a show for it to do."

Skye snickered from where her truck was, being that it was right next to Marshall's. She wondered what someone like Runt would have in store for her, even if it was just for her farts. Chase then walked up to Runt and spoke up. "Good luck getting all in her Runt, cause she's mine again."

"Yeah, you can keep her." Runt stated as he then walked over to behind Chase. "I'm just in it for the ass rips." Runt sniffed Chase's rear end, only for Chase to kick him back and make him roll until he went near Skye. "You got any nasty ones for me?" Skye giggled a bit at Runt's sudden request for a stinker, finding him to be really silly, but in a different way from Marshall.

 _Scene cuts to Marshall and Chase playing Pup Pup Boogie in the tower with Runt walking up to Rocky while he was watching them do so._

Runt sat down next to Rocky and took an interest in the match; though that was likely partially for the fact that he had a view from behind. When he looked at Marshall and Chase's rear ends, he pictured them farting a whole bunch and it smelling like rotten eggs, liver, and onions (pffffft) (phhhhht) (brrrrruuuuup) (brrrrraaaaat) (blllllaaaaarrrrrp) (phhhhhhhhhht) (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat) (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp) (pfffffffffft) (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup) (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Runt's love for farts was more than clear, as he kept imagining them farting nonstop.

Rocky noticed Runt's look of lust and gave him an elbow tab. "You okay dude?" Runt looked at Rocky and snapped out of his fart lust trance, with Rocky seeming to get an idea of what was going on. "You went into some weird lusting look there for a sec. If you're imagining them farting then just walk up to them and smell. It's not like they'd break your arm or anything excessive."

"They'd let me do that?" Runt asked, taking a liking to the idea. He figured that Marshall and Chase would just think of him as a pervert, but instead he could just do it and they wouldn't have a care in teh world. "And they wouldn't get mad or anything if I got my nose right up in there when they let it rip?"

"We're dogs Runt. It's a natural part of our blood." Runt saw Rocky's point and walked right up to Chase's butt, being that his was thick and meaty enough for him to want some from. He waited patiently and then Chase felt a rumble in his gut, with Marshall nodding to him as Chase released a three second moldy liver fart (phhhhht). Runt sniffed the fart quickly and then backed up before Chase could see him. He then hi fived Rocky, who praised him. "Well done my dude."

Marshall felt a growl in his gut and Runt instantly dashed up to him as the Dalmatian let loose a three second rotten egg fart (brrrrraaaaat). Chase gagged and laughed at the scent of the fart with Runt loving it, not caring about the yellow cloud that hit him in the process. Rocky even laughed a bit himself, finding the scenario to be pretty hilarious. He then snickered a bit as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second rotten egg and onion fart, stinking up the room with a giant greenish yellow cloud. (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Marshall and Chase stepped off of the game and not just because the game was over, but because Rocky's fart had surrounded the room. The two of them coughed at the fart scent with Runt sniffing it all in, loving the feel that it gave his fart loving nose. "May the king of farts be named Rocky; the best stinker ripper I've met yet!" Rocky chuckled a bit and patted his butt, glad to see it having such an amazing power of gas inside of it.

 _Scene cuts to Skye flying around as Chase walked over to a tree, with Skye flying over to him with a smile._

"Hey Chase." Skye greeted Chase with a smile, surprising Chase upon her sudden entrance. She then started to wonder what he was thinking of her at the moment. "So about the whole Runt thing. You know I wouldn't actually date him, right?"

"Of course." Chase replied, knowing that Skye wouldn't be dumb enough to date someone just for liking their farts alone. "It just...urked me in a way. I couldn't stand someone else being all over you."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Skye admitted. "You gotta admit though; you were a major asshole in the nearing point of the battle." Chase chuckled nervously, being more than fond of how much of a dick he's been. He and Skye then walked off together, continuing to talk things over. "It really surprised me to see you lash out at everyone like that. It felt more like a Rocky thing to me."

Chase laughed a bit, looking back on some past events he's had with Rocky. "Yeah, he has a habit of lashing out for random reasons. (Frowns) I get what you mean though. I shouldn't have just assumed that everyone wanted Marshall dead; even if Rocky does love skulls and stuff."

Skye and Chase sat down and looked over a cliff, looking back on the insane week the two of them had. "It's been one hell of a ride, I can tell you that much. It gives me hope that the next story with us in it will be a lot better, especially since the only reason this story was made to begin with was because the creator hated Rocky being unfairly punished in someone else's story."

Chase snickered a bit, finding that reason to be dumb. "Tell me about it. Even if I hated something that much I wouldn't go out of my way to make a story about the whole thing. I just hope he didn't rip them off."

"He didn't. For starters, we know that Rocky never tried to kill Marshall, while in National park, they keep on assuming he did." Skye lied down and thought about the story, wondering if the sequel would continue. "That said, I hope the sequel comes back one day."

"Same here. It was a great one." Chase lied down next to Skye and thought about the story, wondering if it'd ever go past it's current point. "Like, you can't just stop a perfectly good story right then and there when it's starting to get intriguing again. We should at least know what happens in the end. And even if we don't, they can at least explain why they went to-" Skye grabbed Chase by his head and kissed him right on the lips, with the two of them then making out and rolling down the hill. The two of them felt their love coming back as they had an amazing time doing so.

 _Scene cuts to Zuma and Rubble watching Tv as they discussed what happened over the past week._

"So...yeah. This whole week happened." Zuma started off, finding the whole adventure to be a ride. Despite that thought however, he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen again. As excited as he was for the other story, he couldn't help but figure that something would change severely within that. "And with the story's final chapter being up now, that means the new story's going to come along. I wonder what it'll be about. And when it comes on I hope it's as entertaining as the time I had here. Even if a bit dark."

"Same here." Rubble admitted, despite not knowing if he'd have a major role or not. "I don't exactly know the role I'll have, but even if it's not a huge one, I can still see it being a fun time. Just as long as it doesn't get too much of one thing anyway." Rubble started to wonder what the story would be about. "Though, the story does intrigue me a lot. Maybe we'll find out when the first chapter and or episode is up."

"That's usually when people find things out." Zuma thought about how everything would turn out in the story, hoping that it'd be as successful as he'd hoped. He wanted to see this story succeed, even if it was technically meant to be an anime reboot. It sounded like a really fun story and he'd want it to be as exciting as it can get for a scenario like that. "The main thing I hope for is the fun factor. Reboots or remakes often flop in views and fun, so if this succeeds then it'll show how to make a reboot correctly."

"No kidding. The only reboot that did it right was the Ducktales reboot." Rubble added in. "At least from our knowledge. Our creator of course hasn't seen every cartoon in the world, so there could be another one out there that he doesn't even know of. Most of what he knows about is Teen Titans Go and stuff like that, stuff that didn't do it like the Ducktales reboot did."

Zuma laughed a bit at Rubble's awareness of the creator's knowledge, liking that they could just break the fourth wall for no good reason at all. "Right." Zuma looked up at the ceiling and had high hopes for this story. "But even then, I think it'll turn out good; even if we get a couple hiccups here and there. And it's story driven, so that'll keep anyone invested if done right." Rubble lied down and nodded in agreement with Zuma, having just as high hopes as him. The two of them hoped that this anime remake would be something of a spectacle.

 _Scene cuts to Everest hanging out in her truck while listening to some intense rock music._

Everest was shown to be having a good time as she got a call from Ryder, answering it to see what was up. "What's up Ryder? I'm on my way back to Jake's mountain right now. Jake is gonna find it insane when I tell him what I've just been through."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Ryder replied, confusing Everest a bit. "Turn on the Tv I installed on your truck. That should give you the full idea."

"I was listening to music but, sure." Everest turned on her Tv and saw that it was loading something that she seemed pretty familiar with. "Isn't this the show that the Princess of Barkingburg was on?"

The show started with Katie standing next to the Princess of Barkingburg. "Hello Adventure bay, and we're back with some more news. We just got word that after a week of insane trials, Charm and Sweetie have been sent to the pound, with the former taking it much better than most expected." Charm was shown in his jail cell trying to bust out with Sweetie assisting him. "That's probably why." Katie held the microphone she held down to the Princess. "Princess. Despite not being there, I'm curious to know what you're going to do now that you know of Charm and Sweetie's true natures. Care to tell us what you did after you heard about this event?"

"I'd be more than gladly." The Princess took the microphone and spoke proudly. "For starters, I've just about had it with Sweetie, so she's pretty much disowned. Same with Charm, as after what he did, he doesn't deserve an owner; at least not having ME as one." Katie nodded in agreement, being well aware of the dangers everyone faced. "I'll also be allowing the Paw Patrol to attend a party at the Barkingburg castle. I also invited that Drake kid and his younger sister, since they helped out."

"Thank you Princess; (Takes the microphone back) it's good to know that Charm and Sweetie aren't being rewarded." The Princess nodded in agreement and then the show came off with Everest being excited.

"So I get to go to Barkingburg!?" Everest asked with excitement, with Ryder nodding and Everest giving a call to Tracker. "Tracker; turn on your Tv if you have one dude. You'll love what it has to offer."

"Si amigo." Tracker replied and then he turned on his Tv, wondering what Everest had in store for him.

 _Scene cuts to the Paw Patrol at the Barkingburg tower with Drake and Anna attending the party as well._

Drake was getting himself some soda as Rocky popped up from the floor. "So you managed to make it Drake?" Drake looked and saw Rocky, smiling upon his company. "I still can't believe the last week happened the way it did. If this were any normal week it would've ended with me and the others watching Tv, but now it's us wondering what's gonna happen next."

"I can't blame you for thinking like that." Drake admitted. "Me and Anna are thinking about that ourselves. I just hope we can make it through it all." Rocky put his paw on Drake's shoulder and smiled at him, showing how much he's grown. Drake smiled as well, taking a liking to Rocky's comforting act.

Marshall was eating some of the party foods with Chase as Anna walked up to them. "Must've been an insane time for you two." Marshall and Chase saw Anna, who held out a gun of some sorts. "Make sure to use this to protect yourself in case Charm ever comes back. It'll do you a great deal."

Marshall accepted the gun and smiled, appriciating the offer Anna had just given him. "Thanks Anna. I know it's been a short while since we've known you and Drake, but you two grew on me since we first me."

"Same here." Chase replied, and then he chuckled a bit. "I still can't believe how big of an ass I was near the end." Anna shrugged and sat down with the two of them and ate with them.

Skye climbed up to the chocolate fountain and thought to herself as she did so. 'It's a good thing dogs can eat chocolate in this universe. Otherwise we'd all be dead by now.' Skye arrived at the top and called out to everyone in the room. "I'm gonna do a giant cannonball everyone! You don't wanna miss it!" Everyone watched Skye as she jumped into the pool, doing a flip and then going into a cannonball formation. When she jumped in, chocolate got everywhere but it also excited the Princess, who found Skye's jump to be very impressive.

Everest was eating a bunch of pies with Tracker keeping track of just how many, being impressed by the enormous amount she devoured. "Guau Everest. I've never seen anyone eat so much in my life."

"What can I say? I eat hard." Everest continued to eat, only to feel something off coming from her butt. When she looked down, she saw Runt putting his nose up there and rolled her eyes while smirking. "Not a chance Runt." Runt shrugged and took one of Everest's pies, walking off as he ate it. "Let's see if I can get a good thirty more in there. You know; before the chapter ends and the story moves onto the new upcoming one."

"Sounds good to me." Everest continued eating upon Tracker's reply and surprised him with just how fast she could eat even seven of them. "This should be a quick one."

 _Scene cuts to Charm and Sweetie in jail with Charm finding it impossible to break out._

Charm finds a wire and tried to cut it, only to be electrocuted and having his fur stick up. Charm growls and throws the wire on the floor as another prisoner walks up to his cell. "Hey, keep it down loser! (Charm walks up to the prisoner) I'm listening to music and I-"

Charm punched the prisoner in the face and knocked him out, walking over to Sweetie with a concerned look. "Let's hope we're characters in the new story. I can't stand this crap hole."

"If only that douchebag Drake didn't train the Paw Patrol into being such great fighters." Sweetie lied down and sighed. "If it was just him and his bratty sister then we could've won." Sweetie looked back on the time she had with the Princess, scoffing as she remembered how hard it was. "I always hated that bitch too. She never lets me take the throne when I want to; it's so annoying!"

Charm looks back on the day he met Sweetie, grabbing her and kissing her smack on the lips. The two of them let the kiss sit for a moment as Charm grabbed Sweetie's butt and squeezed it, showing how much he wanted to press it. He then pulled Sweetie away, giving her a loving smile. "We'll torture them all we like in the new story Sweetie. If we get in."

Sweetie pulled up her phone and looked up the title of the upcoming story, becoming surprised by what she saw from it from first glance. "Huh. Says here that we have a shot, but it won't promise anything. Guess it wants to focus more on those losers."

"Guess so." Charm snickered at the thought of what he could do to the likes of the Paw Patrol in the new story. "And the new story will focus a lot more on action and character development rather than farts and crap jokes, so we'll get even more time to make them suffer upon our every whim." Charm and Sweetie thought about what they could do to the Paw Patrol and got plenty of ideas in mind. "Maybe we can give one of them live surgary. Oh, oh; and on another one we can slice their legs off and make them eat dead donkey skin."

"And maybe on Skye we could fart all over her until she loses her sight and sense of smell." Sweetie suggested, feeling a little low brow. "I heard Zuma did the latter to one of our minions." Charm and Sweetie laughed maniacally as the screen faded to black and twenty words were shown on the screen.

 _Paw Patrol X will show a much better and more investing story. Trust me; the writing will be much better._


End file.
